Un Chien pour deux Dragons
by Nyxiera
Summary: Il était une fois une plage, un chien et deux dragons... [défi de PerigrinTouque sur le pairing Kanon/Rhadamanthe]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Les Dieux avaient un drôle de sens de l'humour. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi ils avaient pris la décision, après cette énième Guerre Sainte, de ressusciter tous les combattants impliqués, qu'ils soient Chevaliers ou Spectres, vainqueurs ou vaincus.  
Évidemment, Poséidon et Odin avaient rouspété, tempêté afin d'obtenir la résurrection de leurs serviteurs respectifs.  
Tout ce beau monde s'était alors retrouvé sur Terre, bel et bien en vie, qu'ils se trouvent au Sanctuaire ou au fond des Océans, dans les Terres Glacées du Nord ou les Enfers.

De plus, Athéna ayant obtenu la main mise sur le globe terrestre, elle avait, selon une coutume ancestrale, déclarés les environs de son Sanctuaire (soit essentiellement des plages ou des forêts) comme étant des TNLC, des Terres Neutres de Libre Circulation. En pratique, cela signifiait que n'importe qui d'à peu près n'importe où (les divinités orientales et amérindiennes étaient gentiment mais fermement exclues de ces accords) pouvait s'y balader sans problème.

C'est pourquoi Kanon s'y rendait très souvent, y passant des heures, voire des journées entières. Il blablatait avec ses camarades Marinas (le miracle de l'Amitié avait permis leur réconciliation), se bagarrait avec des Spectres, blasphémait allègrement contre n'importe quelle divinité, d'Athéna à Isis en passant par Odin, Hestia et même parfois Amaterasu.  
Cette zone était devenue son défouloir, son aire de jeu et de liberté, l'endroit où il abandonnait son armure, oubliant par là son rang et ses responsabilités. Ne restait que l'enfant.  
Ce qu'il préférait, c'était ses interminables balades sur les plages, les pieds dans l'eau, guettant à la fois les Marinas, les Spectres, les coquillages et les curiosités du paysage.  
Il marchait, marchait, marchait... s'arrêtait, ramassait un intrigant coquillage rouge... marchait à nouveau...  
Il dormait là où la nuit le surprenait, couché en position fœtale, sans feu ni couverture.

Comme pour contrebalancer ces équipées solitaires, Kanon était le reste du temps un type sociable et fêtard, le genre à rentrer bourré à quatre heures du matin, voire à passer sans problème la nuit effondré sur un canapé inconnu, le nez à côté du vomi du voisin.  
Les fêtes qu'il organisait avec Milo dans le Huitième Temple étaient légendaires, connues tout particulièrement pour permettre une consommation quasiment illimitée d'alcool et de diverses drogues.

Pour toutes ces raisons, les relations entretenues par les deux jumeaux étaient tendues, l'un et l'autre ayant pour principal point commun d'être plus bornés que des ânes, et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances.  
D'un autre côté, comme tous frangins qui se respectent, ils s'adoraient. Tels étaient généralement les amours fraternels : un perpétuel enchaînement de je-t'aime-moi-non-plus à la fois comique et déplorable. 

Mais notre Dragon des Mers était actuellement à des années-lumière de ce genre de considérations.  
Allongé sur le dos, face à la mer, il observait avec attention la voûte céleste, essayant de retracer parmi ces milliards de points lumineux des constellations connues.  
N'était-ce pas là le Scorpion ? Et ici, cette forme de casserole... la Grande Ourse ? À moins que ce ne soit la Petite...  
Pour une fois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir de livre sous la main, un de ces énormes bouquins remplis de cartes variées, de toute époque et origine. Avec un peu de chance (et beaucoup d'aide de Milo), peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre l'autre iceberg de lui en prêter un ?  
Kanon ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, laissant l'air marin envahir ses poumons. Une fois de plus, il ne rentrerait pas au Troisième Temple. Il sourit.  
Cette nuit, son frère allait avoir besoin d'intimité, histoire de pouvoir conclure avec Aiolos. Le second Gémeaux n'avait jamais compris cette attirance entre les deux hommes, l'un n'était-il pas l'assassin de l'autre ?  
Enfin... Tant que Saga était heureux !

Il expira lentement. Au début, il avait été tenté de s'incruster chez Milo. Le Scorpion avait accepté aussitôt, seulement Camus avait mis son _veto_.

\- Milo ! Je veux bien dormir dans ton Temple... toutefois j'apprécierais un peu d'intimité !  
\- Mais Mumus...  
\- Pas ce surnom en public !

Peu désireux de briser le couple de son meilleur ami, et craignant quelque peu la colère du Verseau, Kanon était intervenu :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo, j'irais à Athènes, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais sortir de toute façon.  
\- Tu es sûr ? avait questionné l'arachnide.  
\- Mais oui ! Profite bien de ta soirée ! avait répondu l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Camus avait viré rouge pivoine tandis qu'un sourire éclairait le visage du Scorpion.

\- Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi, vieux ! avait conclu le maître des lieux en le raccompagnant. 

Et depuis, il était là, sur cette plage. Le sable le grattait un peu, s'infiltrant dans sa tunique d'entraînement préférée. Malgré tout il se sentait bien : son meilleur ami et son frère étaient tous deux heureux et en couple, cela faisait plaisir à voir... même si cela lui rappelait encore et encore sa propre solitude. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Pas de mauvaises pensées... Rester positif... Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir jaloux ou exclu : il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à s'engager.

Inspiration... les muscles se tendent... expiration... pour mieux se relâcher... inspiration... paupières fermées, on savoure mieux l'air nocturne... expiration... ne plus penser à rien...  
Il bailla. Une douce torpeur s'emparait peu à peu de lui... Il se sentit glisser lentement... 

Sur la plage, la nuit est noire. Un homme se tourne et se retourne dans son sommeil, cherchant inconsciemment la position la plus confortable.  
Roulé en boule comme un petit animal, blottit entre ses propres bras, il finit par s'apaiser avec un petit ronronnement satisfait.

 _Il tombe... Parmi les étoiles... Parmi ses compagnons... Il chute... Encore et encore... Il doit rêver... Encore. Une fois de plus... C'est le même songe depuis des semaines..._  
 _Des images commencent à apparaître. Les jeux qu'il partageait avec son jumeau pendant leur enfance... Le Cap Sounion et Saga qui s'éloigne, ses cheveux s'éclaircissant peu à peu... Sa volonté inébranlable de vengeance... Poséidon..._  
 _Le temps du pardon... Athéna... Milo surtout... L'acceptation de ses pairs lui semblait tellement plus précieuse que le sourire d'une Déesse... Ses combats... Son dernier adversaire... Sa mort, aussi..._  
 _Puis la résurrection... Il avait réglé ses comptes... Présenté des excuses sincères à Poséidon et aux Marinas (surtout à ces derniers)... Et maintenant... Il tombait._

Sans complot à organiser, sans combat à mener, il n'avait plus qu'à s'abrutir dans des soirées arrosées.  
Il serait faux de dire que Kanon était malheureux. Mais, la nuit, ou lorsqu'il était seul, ces visions oniriques se déployaient et le plongeaient dans une insupportable mélancolie.  
Il n'était pas le seul parmi la chevalerie. La plupart des ressuscités, ainsi que les Chevaliers Divins, étaient pareillement torturés. Mais ces doutes étaient pour eux adoucis par la présence de leur compagnon.  
Milo et Camus, Saga et Aiolos, Aphrodite et DeathMask, Shaka et Aiolia, Mû et Aldébaran... Tous doutaient, tous souffraient, mais ils vivaient cela à deux. 

Sur la plage, l'homme dormait toujours. Ses traits paisibles sont bien loin de traduire le maelström à l'intérieur de son crâne. On voit de l'extérieur un homme qui dort, se réchauffant lui-même dans la nuit, bercé par le bruissement des vagues et les sifflements du vent.  
L'atmosphère du lieu est particulière, un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté, piégé par la lumière de la Lune.

Sur cette plage de Grèce, face à la mer, les orteils parfois léchés par des vaguelettes, un homme dort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Un aboiement tira l'homme de sa lecture. Agacé, mais visiblement attendri, il ferma son livre et tourna son regard vers le chien qui se tenait face à lui, les yeux brillants et la queue battante. Il lui caressa le haut du crâne en souriant légèrement puis se leva.

Grand, une plastique de statue grecque, les cheveux courts et blonds, il se dégageait de lui une grande force et une féroce détermination. Le genre de type qui s'impose de manière presque violente, qui ne cherche ni à ménager, ni à séduire... Cette dernière méthode pouvant d'ailleurs s'avérer hasardeuse, rapport à son mono-sourcil qui donnait à son visage un côté éternellement contrarié.  
Or, Rhadamanthe, Spectre de la Wyvern et Juge des Enfers, n'aimait pas ce qui était hasardeux. Pis, d'une manière générale il n'aimait pas les surprises, les imprévus. Chose que lui reprochait sans arrêt son frère Éaque. Le Garuda lui disait d'aller s'amuser, de profiter de cette nouvelle vie, de venir avec lui danser, "déjà que Minos était barbant avec son vieux Poissons, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rhadachou !"  
Mais non. Rhadamanthe était très (trop !) casanier. Horripilé par ce surnom stupide, il coupait généralement court à la conversation et partait.

En vérité, Éaque avait parfaitement raison. La vie de la Wyvern était organisée au point que la seule chose d'un peu aléatoire dans son quotidien était le lieu de promenade de son chien.  
En effet, la bête, un solide et affectueux molosse brun foncé, approchait de l'âge canonique de 875 ans. Une longévité expliquée par les pouvoirs d'Hadès, qui avait bien remarqué le lien fort établi entre son Juge et son chien.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, l'animal avait déjà visité pendant ses nombreuses balades tous les recoins des Enfers et commençait à se lasser : en un mot comme en cent, il déprimait.  
Le Garuda (encore lui !) avait eu alors l'idée de faire découvrir la Terre au canidé. "Il n'y aura aucun problème, la paix est revenue en plus !"

Pour une fois, de l'avis de la Wyvern, il n'avait pas eu totalement tort. Et donc, depuis la résurrection, chaque fois que le molosse réclamait une balade, Rhadamanthe tirait au sort un lieu sur Terre et s'y rendait.

Ce jour-là ne ferait donc pas exception à la règle. Rhadamanthe s'était donc levé de son fauteuil et s'était dirigé vers le couloir, aussitôt suivi par son chien.  
Il avait mis ses chaussures (les brunes décontractées... les noires cirées étant réservées au travail), avait enfilé une élégante veste par dessus son costume (sans cravate, on était en week-end) et s'était posté devant la porte, une étrange clef noire à la main.  
Lentement, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et tourna. Un léger déclic se fit entendre. Il posa la main sur la poignée puis appela son compagnon à quatre pattes :

\- Garm ! Viens !

Aussitôt, le susnommé accourut, une lueur ravie dans les yeux.

\- Wouf !  
\- Ne soit pas si impatient... Imagine si on se retrouve encore en Sibérie ?  
\- Wouaf ! répliqua la bête avec enthousiasme.

Le Juge sourit à nouveau, tourna la poignée et poussa le battant.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ce qui le frappa d'abord, ce fut l'odeur. Un mélange d'épices fortes qui envahit ses narines et fit éternuer le chien à ses côtés.

Ensuite vinrent les bruits. Des voix fortes, passionnées. Des marchands souhaitant vendre. Des clients se disputant.

Et pour finir, comme une apothéose de cette symphonie de la vie, les couleurs. Des couleurs vives. Éblouissantes. Venues de partout à la fois. Les habits des femmes, des hommes. Les longues étoffes vendues dans les échoppes. Ces mêmes tissus qui protégeaient du soleil et de la poussière les étals qui s'entassaient dans la rue.

Pondichéry un jour de marché. Un petit coin d'Inde traditionnelle dans un pays se modernisant plus vite que la lumière. Un véritable enchantement pour l'admirateur de l'ex-Empire britannique qu'était la Wyvern.  
C'était redécouvrir autrement que sous forme de vieilles images ces grands marchés qui avaient fait la richesse des nombreux Anglais qui les avaient exploités, permettant ainsi l'exportation de la culture indienne dans l'Angleterre victorienne. Un vent épicé d'opulence et de plaisirs dans les dignes salons de la noblesse britannique.  
Un contraste absolu avec ses propres appartements, à la décoration sobre et rare.

Conquis par ces couleurs, cette richesse, Rhadamanthe se promit d'acquérir au moins un objet pour colorer quelque peu son logement. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait tout de même parfois besoin de changement, après tout, cela faisait presque 500 ans qu'il n'avait pas modifié sa décoration.

Garm sur les talons, le Spectre se mêla à la foule, adoptant son rythme, sa pulsation. Accordant son cœur à celui du marché. Il parcourut le marché, furetant à droite, à gauche, dans l'espoir de dénicher "la" bonne affaire. Son chien n'était pas en reste, lui tournait autour, se frottait contre ses chevilles, quémandant des caresses, tentant de l'entraîner où bon lui semblait.  
Le blond trouva finalement son bonheur dans un petit étal, discrètement installé à l'ombre d'une porte cochère. La petite boutique vendait de tout : épices, étoffes, bijoux, sculptures, couteaux, drogue, revolvers... Après avoir longuement tergiversé (il avait tout son temps, n'est-ce pas ?) la Wyvern se décida finalement pour deux magnifiques coussins brodés de motifs traditionnels dans les tons vert et orange, ainsi que pour une statuette de déesse dansante qui serait tout simplement exquise sur son piano.

Intensément satisfait, Rhadamanthe passa encore un peu de temps avec Garm à flâner dans ses ruelles plus calmes. Ils débouchèrent par hasard sur un petit parc désert qui conquit aussitôt le canidé. Une telle surface de jeux ! Sans personne pour vous embêter ! Le molosse partit au quart de tour, laissant son maître fumer tranquillement sur un banc.  
Le départ de son compagnon n'inquiéta pas notre homme outre mesure : son chien était fidèle et très attaché à lui, il reviendrait. Il se contenta donc d'attendre, les jambes croisés, le visage neutre. De temps en temps, à intervalles réguliers, il relevait légèrement le menton et soufflait un rond de fumée dans l'atmosphère.

Puis un aboiement parvint aux oreilles du blond. Un bruit de course. L'homme se leva du banc et s'agenouilla, juste à temps pour pouvoir papouiller avec affection la masse de poils haletante baveuse qui revenait de son petit tour.

\- Toi... Va falloir passer au bain !  
\- Waf !  
\- Tu ne seras pas aussi content tout à l'heure, Garm...  
\- Wouf !

Rien à faire, il avait toujours cette face de bon chien heureux. Rhadamanthe secoua la tête puis se détourna et, sans vérifier que le molosse le suivait, se dirigea vers les quartiers d'habitation. Il était temps de rentrer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ce soir-là, une honnête femme, répondant au doux nom d'Apsara Bakshi, eut la peur de son existence. Elle était dans son salon, confortablement installée devant son ordinateur, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit saugrenu venu de la porte. Elle s'immobilisa, tétanisée. Un voleur ? Pire, un violeur, un meurtrier ?  
Un chien aboya, lui glaçant les sangs. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle laissa échapper un filet de voix :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a... quelqu'un ?

Rien ne lui répondit. Elle entendit alors une clef tourner dans sa serrure, vit la porte s'ouvrir... sur rien. Il n'y avait personne. Des points noirs s'amoncelaient déjà devant ses paupières. Elle se sentait bancale, nauséeuse. Elle s'évanouit.  
Si elle avait mieux observé, peut-être aurait-elle vu un homme et son chien, imperturbables, avancer un pied dans son logis avant de disparaître, de se fondre dans l'air.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rhadamanthe, Spectre de la Wyvern et Juge des Enfers, recula quelque peu, afin de mieux admirer son "œuvre". Il resta quelques minutes immobile, jaugeant son canapé du regard. Il hocha finalement la tête : oui, décidément, ses nouveaux coussins se mariaient parfaitement avec le reste de la décoration. Mieux encore : ils répondaient avec fougue à l'élégante statuette qui ornait désormais son grand piano.

Baillant légèrement, le blond décida d'aller lire un peu, avant de se coucher. Absorbé par son roman, il éteignit la lampe deux bonnes heures plus tard et s'endormit comme une souche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kanon se réveilla sur la plage. Une fois de plus. Cela faisait deux bonnes journées qu'il n'était pas vraiment retourné au Sanctuaire. Il se contentait de se balader. Enfin, se balader... errer serait plus correct. Un peu au hasard, sautant des repas, dormant quand l'envie lui prenait. Il savait que son comportement inquiétait. Il culpabilisait un peu. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait jamais su se forcer. Il ne supportait pas les ordres et les contraintes. Ne les avait jamais supportés. Il était comme ça.

Machinalement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, espérant sans doute discipliner quelque peu sa toison bleutée. Las ! Un énorme nœud lui tenait lieu et place de chevelure. Aphrodite aurait hurlé s'il avait vu ça. Avant de lui tondre le crâne pour "repartir à zéro"...  
Voilà justement ce qu'il devrait faire. Tout raser, et recommencer sur de bonnes bases. Oublier son ancien statut d'éternel second. Oublier les années d'enfermement au Cap Sounion. Oublier les souffrances passées. Accepter l'amitié que lui témoignaient ses pairs, et plus seulement celle de Milo. Accepter de se reposer sur eux. Accepter de pardonner, d'oublier.

Toujours assis sur le sable, Kanon haussa les épaules. Mouais... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Et puis de toute façon, quel intérêt de vivre en ignorant systématiquement tout ce qui nous fait souffrir ? En sélectionnant les souvenirs que l'on veut garder ? Comment avancer si on supprime tout un pan de son passé ?  
Le jeune homme soupira. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, toutes ces questions. Il se leva en s'étirant. Peut-être se passera-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

 **OoOoOoOoO** _  
_ _  
Bip... Bip... Bip..._

6 h 30. La sonnerie du réveil, stridente et horripilante, tira Rhadamanthe du sommeil. Le Juge se redressa entre ses oreillers, se passa la main sur le visage. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour songer à son programme de la journée.

Matin : Tribunal.  
Midi : repas avec ses frères.  
Après-midi : Tribunal.  
Soir : promenade de Garm.

Apparemment satisfait, il repoussa les couvertures et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Mécaniquement, il se rendit à la cuisine, où il fit décongeler du pain et chauffer du café. Puis il alla à la salle de bain, désireux de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin d'avoir les idées plus claires.

6 h 45. Rhadamanthe petit-déjeunait. Au menu : pain, confiture, café. Noir. Fort. Brûlant. Comme d'habitude. Il avait mis la radio, également, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les informations, tout en parcourant des yeux les gros titres annoncés sur son site d'actualités favori - il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il remercie Éaque de lui avoir offert ce téléphone, il lui est tellement utile. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien n'attira son attention. Pas d'attentat, de massacre ou d'accident qui aurait pu lui donner une surcharge de travail.

7 h 00. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, le détendait. Le Juge ferma les yeux et s'abandonna quelques instants, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il adorait ce moment. Il se sentait comme dans une bulle épaisse, entouré par beaucoup de chaleur. Un environnement protecteur et rassurant. Comme le ventre d'une mère. La Wyvern fronça les sourcils. Comparaison étrange venant de lui. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait connu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une mère. Il y avait bien Dame Perséphone, qui veillait sur eux depuis l'Olympe, envoyant son cosmos dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais même elle... Elle était plus comme une sorte de tante. Le blond secoua la tête. Ces considérations perturbantes avaient réussi à gâcher sa douche. Agacé, il coupa l'eau et sortit.

7 h 30. Habillé comme à son habitude d'un costume cravate sévère, Rhadamanthe se prépara à quitter son appartement. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il siffla. Un aboiement énergique lui répondit. Cela lui suffit. La porte claqua.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Hé ! Kanon !

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se retourna, légèrement surpris.

\- Sorrento ! Quelle surprise...  
\- Agréable, j'espère ? questionna le Marina avec un sourire.  
\- Évidemment ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela va bien faire deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu !  
\- Ha ha, je sais. Je me porte aussi bien que possible, tu t'en doutes...

Pas dupe, Kanon perçut la douleur dans les yeux roses. Compatissant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Bah... Encore et toujours...  
\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas déclaré ?  
\- Nous sommes trop différents ! Enfin, Kanon ! C'est un Dieu, et je ne suis qu'un...  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Son statut divin ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver des sentiments !  
\- Mais il est marié !

Le bleuté soupira.

\- Sorrento... Ils ne vivent plus ensemble depuis des millénaires. C'était uniquement un mariage d'affaires.  
\- Certes... Mais...  
\- Rien du tout ! Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui avouer !

Le Marina sourit faiblement. Il avait peur. Mais il savait que l'autre avait raison. Il aimait trop "son" Dieu pour laisser passer sa chance.

\- Kanon ?  
\- Hum...  
\- Tu seras là pour moi, hein ?  
\- Tu veux dire, quand tu te déclareras ?  
\- Après... Si ça se passe mal...  
\- Je serais toujours là, Sosso... Que ça se passe bien ou mal.  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça, ce surnom est ridicule ! Comme si je t'appelais Kaka !  
\- Tu n'oserais pas !  
\- Tu veux parier ?

Sourires. Puis les rires s'élevèrent. Celui de Sorrento, aérien et cristallin, évoquant sa flûte, un chant de Sirène. Celui de Kanon, plus fort et grave, un bon rire heureux. Ces sons s'entremêlèrent, se mélangèrent. Il devint impossible de les distinguer.  
Une fois un peu calmé, le Gémeaux proposa :

\- Ça te dit de manger un morceau ? Je crois qu'Aldé a ouvert un snack pas loin, et il est presque midi... Tu en penses quoi, Sosso ?  
\- Hum... Excellente idée, Kaka ! C'est étonnant, non ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que le Taureau ait décidé d'ouvrir son restau dans une zone de non-droit.  
\- Ce qui l'intéresse en premier lieu, c'est de rencontrer des tas de gens différents, en fait. Quoi de mieux que cet endroit, alors ?

Sorrento hocha la tête. Effectivement, on croise toutes sortes d'énergumènes, par ici.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

12 h 30. Calmement, et malgré les trépignements de son frère, Rhadamanthe termina de traiter le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Une banale crise cardiaque. La douzième depuis le matin. Il se leva et prit le manteau que lui tendait Éaque.

\- Allez, Rhadaaaa... Dépêche !  
\- Tu as si faim que ça ?  
\- Non, mais tu connais Minos, il ne nous attendra pas plus de cinq minutes... Viens !

Le Garuda le tira par le bras. Avec un soupir, le blond se laissa entraîner par son aîné, non sans avoir fermé à clef la porte de son bureau. On ne sait jamais. Ils empruntèrent rapidement le chemin menant à Giudecca. Prévenus par les bavardages incessants d'Éaque, les Spectres s'écartaient en s'inclinant légèrement sur leur passage. Grand prince, le bavard accordait un sourire aux plus mignons d'entre eux. Une manière comme une autre de leur donner rendez-vous. Tous aux Enfers étaient au courant de la vie dissolue menée par le Garuda, mais personne ne lui en faisait ouvertement le reproche. Pas même ses frères.

Enfin, le palais se dressa devant eux. Minos les attendait déjà, debout au bas des marches, les bras croisés. Les deux frères s'approchèrent et le saluèrent.

\- On passe par le Cocyte ?  
\- ... Comme tu veux, Mimi, répondit Éaque. Mais, cette obsession n'est pas saine, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Ce n'est pas une obsession. Mon Poissons était bien plus que cela.  
\- Oui, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que tu l'as tué !  
\- C'était les ordres ! Je n'avais pas le choix...

Sentant la situation dégénérer, Rhadamanthe intervint, jouant une fois de plus son rôle de médiateur. Oui Minos, ils passeraient par le Cocyte. Oui Éaque, juste cinq minutes. Et ensuite, manger ! Non, pas au Cocyte, désolé Minos... Oui, Éaque déciderait du lieu... Après s'être mis d'accord, les trois frères se rendirent donc d'abord au Cocyte. À peine y avait-il posé le pied que le Garuda sortit le chronomètre :

\- 300 secondes... 299... 298... 297...  
\- Éaque, tais-toi et compte dans ta tête si ça t'amuse, l'interrompit le blond.

Minos, lui, s'était doucement avancé jusqu'à un bloc de glace vertical, aux arêtes parfaites. Il l'avait taillé lui-même. Un écrin luxueux et éternel destiné à accueillir ce qui était à ses yeux le plus magnifique des joyaux : Albafica. Son nom, ainsi que deux dates étaient gravés dans la glace.

 _Albafica_  
 _Chevalier d'Or_ _des Poissons_  
 _1720 - 1743_

Rhadamanthe regarda son frère, qui semblait littéralement hypnotisé par l'homme qui flottait dans cet étrange cercueil. Pourquoi le Griffon n'avait-il jamais demandé à Hadès de ramener son Poissons à la vie ? Y avait-il seulement songé ? Le Juge songea alors que l'Amour rendait bien bête.  
Minos s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation et reprit sans accorder un regard à ses frères le chemin vers la sortie.

13 h 00. Les Juges poussèrent la porte du restaurant choisi par Éaque. La salle était petite, le comptoir occupé par deux hommes, un aux courts cheveux mauves et un autre dont la chevelure bleue était en bien piteux état. Discrètement, ils s'installèrent à une table. Immédiatement, le tenancier se dirigea vers eux, affable :

\- Et bien ! Il est rare de voir des Spectres fréquenter cet endroit !

Rhadamanthe reconnut le Chevalier du Taureau. Aimable et souriant, l'homme déposa trois menus sur la table, avant de retourner vers son bar, semblant rassurer d'un signe de tête les deux hommes déjà attablés. Ceux-ci se retournèrent un bref instant, couvrant les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard inquisiteur, avant de se détourner.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, Éaque ? questionna Minos avec une pointe d'agressivité.  
\- Mais oui, Orphée m'en a dit le plus grand bien !

La Wyvern sourit. Le Chevalier de la Lyre avait des goûts sûrs et raffinés, on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis cet Aldébaran lui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois et honnête. Ses clients en revanche... Kanon, son ancien adversaire, et ce Marina... Il était clair que leur présence les insupportait. D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs sur le second Gémeaux. Comme quoi il provoquait régulièrement et gratuitement des Spectres, uniquement dans le but de se distraire. Comme quoi il passait près de la moitié de son temps à traîner dans le coin.  
L'imposant Chevalier revenait vers leur table. Rhadamanthe détourna son attention des deux autres pour commander. Lorsqu'il redirigea vers eux son regard, ils avaient quittés les lieux. Le Juge haussa les épaules. Un souci de moins.

14 h 00. Les trois frères quittèrent l'établissement, satisfaits. La cuisine : excellente. Le service : impeccable. L'ambiance : un peu lourde par moment, mais chaleureuse généralement.

\- Il faudra revenir ! s'exclama Éaque en se tapotant le ventre. Ce curry était tout simplement divin !  
\- Moi j'ai préféré leurs desserts, jugea Minos. Leur fondant au chocolat était particulièrement réussi. Et toi, Rhada ?  
\- Hum... Peut-être leur soupe ?

En vérité, le blond avait passé pas mal de temps à penser au Gémeaux. Les rumeurs à son sujet étaient-elles fondées ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi lui, Rhadamanthe, s'en préoccupait-il autant ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon et Sorrento sortirent du restaurant précipitamment, emportant le reste de leur sandwich. Ils ne tenaient pas plus que ça à déjeuner au même endroit que trois Juges potentiellement dangereux. Surtout si l'un d'eux, la Wyvern pour ne pas le nommer, faisait une fixette sur le bleuté.  
Courageux, mais pas téméraires, ils résolurent de manger tout en se promenant. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, passant par tous les sujets : les nouvelles chaussettes du Pope, les affaires de cœur de Saga - "Enfin casé avec Aiolos !" "Pas trop tôt !" - , la nouvelle manie d'Aphrodite, la dernière bévue d'Athéna...

Il faisait beau, pas trop chaud grâce au léger vent. Les deux hommes poursuivirent tranquillement leur marche. L'amitié entre Kanon et les Marinas était très forte, tout particulièrement avec Sorrento. Nombreux étaient ceux qui la trouvaient étrange, en effet, l'ex-Dragon des Mers n'avait-il pas manipulé leur Dieu ?

Le fait est qu'effectivement, le bleuté avait honteusement et sans aucun scrupule profité de Poséidon. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal au roi des Mers. Jamais il n'avait tenté de le remplacer. Jamais il ne s'en était pris aux Marinas. Passés les premiers émois, les premières colères, tous avaient réfléchi, chacun de leur côté. Le frère de Zeus, le premier, avait pardonné. Puis les Marinas. Sorrento. Isaak. Io. Baian. Kassa. Krishna. Pour des raisons différentes. À des moments différents.

Kanon en avait été heureux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un manipulateur et un menteur que l'on n'apprécie pas les gens que l'on trompe, tout de même ! Enfin bref. Tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. On dirait moi quand je pense à me déclarer à Qui-Tu-Sais.

Kanon lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de rétorquer :

\- Bah justement, Sosso, va falloir que tu lui dises !  
\- Pfff... Tu peux parler, Kaka l'Éternel Célibataire !  
\- Hey ! C'est pas vrai !  
\- Ose me dire que tu as déjà été amoureux.  
\- Maieuh...  
\- Ta tête vaut des millions, Kaka ! Je te jure que le jour où tu sors avec un type dont tu es amoureux, je me déclare !  
\- C'est de la triche Sosso ! Et m'appelle pas Kaka, c'est dégradant !  
\- Pas plus que Sosso !

Le Marina le fixait, goguenard. Kanon sourit, marmonna un "Oh toi ta g*eule !" peu convaincant avant de se mettre à rire. Son ami ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Oui, décidément, c'était une bien belle amitié qui s'était forgée entre eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

18 h 30. Le blond, courbé sur son dossier depuis près d'une heure, se redressa lentement, se massant la nuque. Ses muscles tendus et crispés se détendirent progressivement, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Son regard erra dans le bureau, remarquant sans les voir les étagères de dossiers, le papier peint beige, les chaises noires sur lesquelles s'asseyaient ses rares visiteurs - la plupart des gens ayant affaire à lui se contentaient d'un procès standard au Tribunal et ne réclamaient pas une entrevue privée. Il aurait dû penser à acheter quelque chose à Pondichéry, ainsi il aurait pu égayer tout ça. Enfin ce qui est fait est fait.

Le Juge se leva, attrapa sa veste et ses clefs. Il laissa ses documents de travail sur place : pour une fois, les dossiers avaient été traités dans les temps, et il n'aurait donc pas d'heures sup' à faire ce soir. Cela lui laissait aussi plus de temps pour la promenade de Garm, alors...  
Il avait désormais hâte de rentrer et d'ouvrir une Porte. Rhadamanthe sourit. Où pourrait-il bien tomber aujourd'hui ? Peut-être en Chine ? Il n'y était jamais allé, ou en tout cas pas avec Garm. Ou alors aux USA ? La côte Ouest lui était totalement inconnue...

Les Spectres qui croisèrent par la suite la majestueuse Wyvern en firent des gorges chaudes et des sueurs froides : que signifiait ce sourire étrangement peu inquiétant sur le visage de leur supérieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait qu'eux ne savaient pas ? L'apothéose fut atteinte quand le portier du Tribunal, totalement secoué, déclara d'une voix blanche avoir été "remercié" d'une voix "chaleureuse" par le blond.  
"Jamais... Jamais... En 5000 ans de carrière... C'est la première fois..." racontait-il à qui voulait l'entendre. Et on le croyait ! Parmi les Juges, Rhadamanthe était le plus froid et imperturbable. L'armée d'Hadès avait donc rapidement considéré qu'il ne ressentait pas d'émotions, une vision tout de même assez réductrice de l'un de leurs chefs.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

De leur côté, Kanon et Sorrento avaient continué leur déambulation, sans reparler de l'incident du repas, qui pesait pourtant au-dessus d'eux comme un non-dit. La Wyvern avait semblé hypnotisée par Kanon, et pour les deux compères, il était évident que cela était lié aux bagarres provoquées par l'ex-Marina. Ainsi, ce dernier s'inquiétait pour son ami qui risquait d'être considéré comme complice, et la Sirène pour le Gémeaux qui avait de toute évidence un peu trop provoqué les Enfers.

Toutefois leurs inquiétudes s'étaient peu à peu évanouies, comme emportées par les vents marins qui sillonnaient les plages. Montrant des trésors de maturité, ils avaient, dans l'ordre :  
– fait une course de rochers en rochers (glissants, évidemment)  
– tendu un piège à crabes et regardé les pauvres bêtes déboussolées chercher leur chemin dans ce labyrinthe de tessons de verre  
– combattu dans une bataille de boules de sable humide (comme une bataille de boules de neige classique, mais à la vitesse de la lumière et avec du sable)  
– effrayé des Spectres (apparemment, dire BOUH ! dans le dos de quelqu'un est toujours flippant, quelque soit l'âge)  
– repeint leurs armures à l'encre de seiche (aussi apeurées que nous par un bon vieux BOUH !)  
– simulé un combat à l'épée avec des vieilles arêtes de poisson échouées

Après ce duel improvisé et brillamment remporté par Sorrento, les deux amis s'étaient écroulés, épuisés, sur la plage. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient à la fois le ciel, sans nuages et d'un bleu profond, et la mer, sorte de reflet liquide. Ou le contraire. Le ciel, reflet éthéré de la mer ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Quand je vois ça... Je sens au fond de moi mon Cosmos qui réagit.  
\- Vraiment, Kanon ?  
\- Oui. C'est comme si le ciel et la mer se répondaient en m'utilisant comme transmetteur. J'ai réellement l'impression de faire partie d'un tout.

Un autre jour, un autre moment, une autre personne, Sorrento aurait pouffé de rire. Contrairement à Krishna, il avait du mal à appréhender les choses mystiques et tous ces tralalas. Mais là, quelque chose dans la voix de son acolyte l'interpella, lui nouant la gorge. Il tourna la tête.

Kanon regardait fixement la ligne d'horizon, un air mélancolique déformant son visage. Cette expression ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, c'était un fêtard, un bagarreur, pas quelqu'un qui... réfléchit trop... Le Marina en eut le souffle coupé. Comment avaient-ils pu, tous autant qu'ils étaient, se tromper à ce point sur le jeune homme ?

\- Kanon... Ça va ?

Ces paroles suffirent à briser l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée, et Sorrento les regretta dans la minute. Mais il était trop tard :

\- Rien du tout ! Tu me connais, je raconte toujours des trucs bizarres !

L'ex-Dragon des Mers riait à présent. D'abord hésitant, Sorrento se joignit doucement à lui :

\- N'empêche, j'ai bien aimé ton histoire de transmetteur, confia-t-il. C'est une belle image...  
\- Tu trouves ? Bah heu... Merci ! On va marcher encore ?

L'autre acquiesça. Kanon sourit franchement, soulagé. Ses pensées avaient une fois de plus dérivées. Mauvaise chose. Ce n'était pas tellement lui. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas la part de lui qu'il désirait montrer. Pas même à Sorrento ou Saga, qui étaient pourtant les deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence. Il avait peur d'être jugé, condamné. Il avait trop vite compris qu'au Sanctuaire, pour vivre vieux et mieux, il valait éviter de se poser des questions ou, au moins, fermer sa grande bouche.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

19 h 00. La clef tourna avec un bruit sec dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu, et Rhadamanthe se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait peut-être regraisser ou changer les gonds désormais bicentenaires.  
Lorsqu'il posa le pied dehors, un vent marin le décoiffa malicieusement, et le paysage alentours lui fit oublier ses problèmes de gonds. Il était LÀ. Sur CETTE plage. Celle du midi. Lui qui espérait la Chine ou les US... voilà qu'il se récupérait la Grèce ! Il songea à faire demi-tour, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser des Spectres, Marinas ou Chevaliers, mais, voyant la truffe levée de Garm et son œil brillant, il se ravisa et décida de donner sa chance au littoral du Sanctuaire.

D'humeur joueuse, il ramassa un vieux bout de bois poli par l'eau salée, et l'envoya au loin. Le chien réagit au quart de tour et s'élança avec enthousiasme sur les traces du Machin-Noir envoyé par Gentil-Compagnon-Blond. Concentré sur cette difficile traque, il ne vit que trop tard les deux piliers contre lesquels il buta.

\- Heey ! D'abord un bâton volant, ensuite un clebs fou !  
\- Tu es peut-être devenu un aimant à trucs bizarres...

Sonné, Garm se recula, et attendit que l'image se stabilise. Devant lui, deux grands comme Gentil-Compagnon-Blond. L'un, contre qui il s'était heurté, était impressionnant et expressif, et le canidé le baptisa aussitôt Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant. L'autre était plus effacé, mais il était très beau et avait l'air gentil, Douce-Rose-Distinguée lui allait à la perfection.  
Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant se pencha vers le chien et l'attrapa malgré ses jappements de protestation surprise.

\- Regarde comme il est beau, ce toutou, Sosso ! Tu crois qu'il n'a un maître ?  
\- Probablement, on a dû lui lancer ce bâton, répondit l'autre en agitant un objet dans sa main gauche.

Machin-Noir ! Garm aboya. Gentil-Compagnon-Blond lui avait demandé de lui ramener ! Et Douce-Rose-Distinguée l'avait ! Donne ! Donne !

\- Tu vois ! Il veut ce truc !

Sorrento tendit le morceau de bois au molosse que Kanon, déçu, venait de reposer à terre. L'animal s'en empara, léchant au passage la main du Marina qui rigola sous la chatouille. Souriant, Kanon caressa avec affection le dos du chien :

\- Reviens nous voir un de ces quatre, mon tout beau !  
\- Comme s'il te comprenait...  
\- Ne brise pas mes rêves, sans cœur !  
\- N'importe quoi...  
\- Méchant !  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es blasé ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps que tes bêtises ne me choquent même plus !  
\- C'est un défi ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Tu verras, je te surprendrais un jour !

Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant et Douce-Rose-Distinguée s'éloignaient. Devait-il les rattraper pour les emmener auprès de Gentil-Compagnon-Blond ? Garm pencha la tête sur le côté... Non, Gentil-Compagnon-Blond avait juste demandé le Machin-Noir, pas autre chose. Obéissant, le chien retourna en trottinant auprès du Juge qui lui offrit en récompense un biscuit au chocolat, leur péché mignon à tous deux.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- N'empêche, il était trop beau ce chien...  
\- Kanon...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Son propriétaire doit être bien content de l'avoir retrouvé...  
\- Certes.

Sorrento soupira. Probablement la quinzième fois que son comparse revenait sur le sujet. Bien sûr qu'il était magnifique, cet animal, et gentil par-dessus le marché ! Mais franchement, ça ne se faisait pas de voler un chien !

\- Si ça se trouve il est martyrisé...  
\- Kaka !  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Je t'autorise à m'appeler Sosso si tu veux.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Oui, si tu arrêtes de parler de ça, je ne t'appelle plus Kaka mais tu peux me surnommer Sosso.  
\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux du Gémeaux brillaient de malice, annonçant pour son compagnon une très, très longue vie ponctuée de nombreux "Sosso", car Kanon ne risquait pas d'oublier cette proposition. Pas avant quelques années en tout cas.

\- Oui, répondit-il, peu convaincu.

Le bleuté sauta littéralement de joie dans les bras du Marina :

\- Oh, merci Sosso ! Je t'adore Sosso !  
\- Ouais, moi aussi...  
\- T'es fâché Sosso ?  
\- Non, non...  
\- Ah ! Ça c'est cool Sosso !  
\- Oui, si tu le dis.

L'ex-Marina avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une émotion contagieuse, car même si la Sirène avait tenté, par tous les moyens, de garder un visage impassible et sérieux, force était de constater qu'il échouait lamentablement dans cette entreprise. Voyant cela, Kanon décida de l'achever :

\- Tu viens Sosso ? On va rendre une petite visite à Pos', ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin !  
\- N'appelle pas notre Dieu " Pos'", c'est irrespectueux !  
\- Bah... Il m'aime bien !  
\- Jamais je ne permettrais...  
\- Allez, Sosso, tu sais bien qu'il t'adore, tu devrais essayer d'être moins coincé !  
\- Kanon !

Le-dit Kanon lui tira la langue avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Mi-amusé, mi-offusqué, Sorrento s'élança à sa poursuite.

L'entrée du Royaume de Poséidon se situait dans une grotte difficile d'accès, bien en-dessous du niveau de la mer. On pouvait y parvenir de deux façons : par la mer, en plongeant assez profondément, ou par la terre, en descendant une courte falaise escarpée. Cette dernière voie, nettement plus dangereuse, était la préférée de Kanon.  
N'ayant pas prévenu Poséidon de leur visite, les deux amis savaient que le dieu ne pourrait les voir avant la fin (généralement tardive) de ses audiences. Ils prirent donc leur temps, faisant un détour par les dunes, s'arrêtant chez Aldébaran...

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux alentours de la porte marine, la nuit tombait presque. Sorrento jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, dubitatif.

\- Il n'est que 22 heures... Pas sûr qu'il ait terminé.  
\- Au pire on attendra ! Je préfère encore ça, je commence à geler.

Voyant Kanon frissonner, le Marina acquiesça. Silencieux, un peu crispés par le froid nocturne, les deux s'avancèrent vers le littoral, évitant prudemment les différents débris déposés là par la marée. Ils atteignirent sans problème leur objectif, mais s'arrêtèrent net.

Un dos. Un dos penché au-dessus d'un trou. Un dos surmonté d'une tête blonde. Un dos reconnaissable car croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Un dos large et droit, un dos de Juge. Le dos de Rhadamanthe, Spectre de la Wyvern, vêtu de son éternel costume terne.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

21 h 30. Rhadamanthe avait bien passé deux bonnes heures à jouer sur la plage avec Garm, lui envoyant le bâton, courant avec lui, le gâtant dès qu'il réussissait un jeu. Il adorait ces moments en solitaire, où il parvenait à oublier sa lourde charge de Juge Raisonnable, où il pouvait enfin être naturel, plus encore que lorsqu'il était avec ses frères.

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal si le Hasard l'avait fait atterrir ici, en Grèce. Son chien avait toujours aimé la mer, il se souvenait encore de son enthousiasme lorsqu'ils étaient allés jouer sur les côtes françaises, quelques mois plus tôt. Il faisait alors moins chaud et plus humide, mais le canidé s'était aussitôt jeté à l'eau, littéralement, éclaboussant son maître de milliers de gouttelettes salées. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très agréable, se remémora-t-il : il n'avait jamais aimé se faire asperger d'eau sans prévenir, c'était froid et désagréable. Toutefois le bonheur de Garm passait avant tout, ces promenades étant essentiellement dédiées à la détente de l'animal.

Finalement, apercevant une série de dunes isolant une portion du littoral, il résolut d'y entraîner son chien, dans l'espoir de faire quelques amusantes découvertes.

\- Garm ! Reviens ici, on lève le camp !  
\- Warf !

Tous deux commencèrent à gravir la première coline de sable, Rhadamanthe avec prudence, et Garm avec rapidité et enthousiasme, ponctuant une progression parfois laborieuse de "wouf", "warf" et autres grognements. Une fois le sommet atteint, ils se laissèrent doucement glisser sur la pente, avant d'aborder l'ascension du monticule suivant.  
Peu à peu, Rhadamanthe se prit à compatir aux tourments du pauvre Sysiphe. Lui-même avait l'impression d'une tâche sans fin, répétitive et éreintante, surtout après la cinquième dune ! L'enchaînement semblait sans fin.

La Wyvern avançait un peu à l'aveugle, et ne retint pas grand-chose de ce moment. Un instant s'imprima toutefois dans sa mémoire. Garm avançait, quelques pas devant lui ; lui-même s'était arrêté pour éponger la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Insouciant, le chien disparut en sautillant presque derrière la crête devant lui. Une ou deux minutes, peut-être, s'écoulèrent. Un hurlement retentit.  
Électrisé, le Juge se figea, stoppant son geste. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce cri de bête blessée. Il s'élança.

22 h 00. Il y avait un petit surplomb rocheux après cette dernière dune. Garm l'avait traversé, à toute vitesse. Garm n'avait pas anticipé la fin du promontoire. Quelle insouciance. Quelle inconscience. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait ! Songer ainsi aux éventuels défauts du chien n'était-il pas ignoble ?  
Se mordant la lèvre, Rhadamanthe se pencha. Par chance, la mer n'était pas directement en-dessous de lui. Entre les deux, on trouvait des rochers. Son animal était tombé sur l'un d'eux, sa chute avait été donc plus courte... mais l'atterrissage plus difficile. Pétrifié, incapable de venir au secours de son précieux compagnon, la Wyvern voyait une tâche sombre s'agrandir au-dessous du corps. Son regard parcourut l'espace : non... non... non ! où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait pas comment descendre chercher Garm...  
Il ne pensa même pas à appeler à l'aide, restant simplement agenouillé là, bêtement. Il sentit vaguement deux cosmos s'approcher, deux courses se stopper... Il ne s'en souciait pas. Son unique préoccupation gisait en contrebas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon et Sorrento restèrent debout quelques instants. Que faisait là le Juge ? Pourquoi ne les remarquait-il pas ?  
Ils s'entre-regardèrent, indécis, puis le Gémeaux se décida à interpeller l'autre blond.  
Prudent, il s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait amicale sur son épaule :

\- Hé... Ça va ?

Le Spectre se retourna, le regard perdu. Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Kanon eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux clairs qui se détournaient maintenant.

\- Oh m*rde !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sorrento ?  
\- Regarde en bas...

L'ancien Dragon des Mers jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord de la falaise.

\- Non...  
\- C... C'est pas le chien qu'on avait croisé ? chuchota la Sirène.  
\- Oui... lui répondit Kanon sur le même ton. C'est le sien, tu crois ?  
\- Ça me semble évident...

Ils reportèrent leur regard vers le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Sosso... Éloigne-le, je vais aller chercher le clebs.

Le Marina acquiesça et empoigna vigoureusement Rhadamanthe par le bras, le tirant en arrière.

\- N... Non !  
\- Du calme ! On va récupérer ton chien, OK ?  
\- G... Garm...  
\- C'est son nom ? T'inquiète ça va aller... Allez, viens plutôt par là...

Sorrento guida doucement mais fermement le Juge jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du surplomb, pendant que Kanon commençait prudemment sa descente.  
Il connaissait plutôt bien cette paroi, et la savait dangereuse. Remonter un chien ne serait pas facile, même pour lui qui était le meilleur grimpeur des Sanctuaires - ou presque. Enfin, il n'en était pas encore là ! S'il pouvait d'abord l'atteindre...

Un pied... À gauche... Encoche ! Ensuite, la main droite... Un peu plus bas... Fissure ! On descend le reste du corps... Stabilisation... Respiration... Et on recommence !  
Pied gauche... 'Tention, coin vicieux ! Là c'est bon... Main... Non à droite ! Tout doux... OK... Maintenant, le reste... On respire... Encore une fois !  
Pied droit cette fois... Gaffe, y a pas de prises à gauche... Main gauche... Voilà... On sert les dents... Main droite bien placée, on lâche la jambe gauche ! On descend la main gauche, le pied droit... Vite ! On repose la jambe gauche... Enfin ! On souffle... Et c'est reparti !

Pendant ce temps, en haut, Sorrento tentait de commencer une conversation avec Rhadamanthe. Autant parler à un mur, en vérité...

\- Tu vas voir, Kanon connaît les falaises comme sa poche !

\- Il va le ramener ton chien !  
\- Garm...  
\- Oui voilà, lui ! Donc calmos, détends-toi !

\- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- ... Me dis pas que tu...

\- Attends on fait un test...

\- Chien ?  
\- Garm...

Sorrento soupira. Un très long soupir. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver à gérer un Juge potentiellement dangereux en état de choc ?  
"Remonte vite, Kanon..." pria-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le blond.

\- Bon écoute, ton Garm, là, il va se remettre, OK ? C'est juste une petite chute !  
\- Garm...  
\- Tu crois qu'il apprécierait de te voir dans cet état ? Secoue toi un peu !

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Enfin !

\- En plus il aura besoin de toi ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va l'aider de déprimer comme ça ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

\- Bon bah voilà ! Donc maintenant on va essayer d'avoir une discussion à peu près cohérente, clair ?

Acquiescement.

\- Bon... Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- R... Rhadamanthe, mais tu le sais déjà !  
\- J'avoue. Mais faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Moi c'est Sorrento. J'viens de chez Poséidon.  
\- Juge d'Hadès... Et ton ami est un serviteur d'Athéna.  
\- Ouais, c'est ultra-cosmopolite par ici !  
\- Comment pouvez-vous être amis tous les deux ?  
\- ... Pardon ?  
\- Kanon n'avait pas causé d'ennuis à Poséidon ?

Sorrento resta interdit, puis éclata de rire. Devant l'air interloqué du Spectre, il s'expliqua :

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé cette question ! Désolé...  
\- ... Ce n'est rien.  
\- En fait je lui ai pardonné, tout bêtement. Kanon c'est un ami, un vrai, alors bon... On s'engueule, on se boude, on se pardonne... Normal, quoi !

Non, pas normal. Bizarre. Lui serait, en tant que Juge comme en tant qu'homme, incapable d'apprécier à nouveau un traître. Son incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage, car Sorrento lui sourit et confia :

\- Bah, tu comprendras quand tu seras dans cette situation... Pour moi ça été une évidence. Bien sûr que je suis dévoué à Poséidon, et tout ce que tu veux, mais nous sommes en paix. Nos fonctions respectives mises à part, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous en vouloir !

Peu convaincu, Rhadamanthe hocha la tête, plus par politesse d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de correct à répondre, son attention fut distraite par la tête de Kanon qui réapparaissait, comme s'il sortait de la falaise. Sorrento se leva :

\- Alors ?  
\- Trouvé et ramené ! Comment va l'autre ?  
\- L'autre, comme tu dis, va très bien. Où est Garm ? demanda sèchement la Wyvern piquée au vif.  
\- Rhaaa... Te vexe pas, blondin... Ton clebs est juste là, sourit le Chevalier en désignant le "paquet" gémissant collé contre sa poitrine. J'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour le remonter, mais j'crois qu'il m'aime bien !  
\- Effectivement... C'est étonnant, d'habitude il n'aime pas les inconnus...

Sorrento intervint, affable :

\- On l'avait déjà croisé plus tôt, c'est peut-être pour ça.  
\- Mais oui ! Il cherchait un bâton, indiqua Kanon à l'adresse de Rhadamanthe. On lui a donné... Un chien adorable ! Il a un nom ?  
\- Garm. Tu peux me le passer ?  
\- Ouais ouais... Par contre il aura besoin de soins, on l'amener à Aldé, il s'y connaît un peu...  
\- Tu crois ? interrogea la Sirène.  
\- Bah oui ! rétorqua l'ex-Marina. Et si lui non, Mû saura, et vu qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble...

Évidemment. Pendant que ces arguments imparables étaient lancés, Garm commençait à se calmer.  
D'abord il y avait eu la chute, la peur. Puis l'atterrissage, la douleur. L'attente... douleur, peur, solitude et tristesse.  
L'arrivée miraculeuse de Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant, qui l'avait sauvé. Sa chaleur aussi... Il avait été remonté, avant de se retrouver avec Gentil-Compagnon-Blond et Douce-Rose-Distinguée en plus !  
Garm se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait toujours mal, mais moins au cœur. Avec ces trois-là, qui constituaient sans le savoir une bonne partie de son univers de chien, tout irait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

\- Je suis désolée de te demander cela, Kanon, mais tu es le seul Chevalier disponible...

Kanon soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à cette convocation.

\- Kanon ! Cela fait trois mois que tu échappes éhontément à toutes les missions que l'on pourrait te confier. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais surchargé de travail ! intervint Shion avec agacement.  
\- Nous avons besoin d'un agent sur place, poursuivit Athéna, soudainement plus à l'aise. Tu conviens parfaitement pour cette tâche.  
\- L'enjeu de cette opération est capital, reprit le Pope. Impossible d'envoyer un simple Argent.

Le second Gémeaux grogna. Il avait l'impression que la Déesse et le Pope se liguaient contre lui, et il détestait ça.

\- Un Argent ne convient pas, du coup vous envoyez un ex-traître ?  
\- Ne sois pas insolent, répondit l'Atlante en haussant le ton.  
\- En plus, là n'est pas la question. Tu es avant tout un Chevalier des Gémeaux, poursuivit Athéna.  
\- Et pour finir, ce n'est pas comme si on te donnait le choix, conclut Shion avec fermeté.

Silence dans la salle. La tension était à son comble. Le Pope était à deux doigts d'exploser, et tout le monde le sentait. Finalement, l'ancien Dragon des Mers inclina la tête. Il irait. Saori sourit, soulagée. Elle avait craint un scandale. Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis claironna :

\- Bon et bien, c'est décidé ! Kanon, tu superviseras ce nouveau chantier de fouilles de la Vallée des Rois. Je te rappelle le but de la mission : protéger la vie des archéologues et se débarrasser des éventuels pièges, sceaux et malédictions qui parsèment la tombe de ce pharaon. N'oublie pas que les humains normaux ne doivent rien savoir !  
\- Mais... Si c'est en Égypte, pourquoi les dieux égyptiens ne s'en préoccupent-ils pas eux-mêmes ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves retint une exclamation agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tente _encore_ d'argumenter ? Elle crispa légèrement la main sur l'accoudoir de son trône puis répondit :

\- Les divinités égyptiennes ont d'autres choses à faire. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils ont quitté cette dimension.

Voyant la moue contrariée de la Déesse, Kanon décida de se taire et acquiesça sobrement, pour le plus grand plaisir de la divinité - qui ne supportait pas qu'on remette en cause ses ordres - , du Pope - qui en avait ras-le-bol de tout ça et voulait juste retrouver son Tigre adoré - , et des gardes - qui apprécient d'une manière générale la tranquillité.  
Le bleuté allait partir, mais il hésita, puis lança :

\- Je peux quand même avoir une récompense ?

Gros blanc. Le sourire d'Athéna se figea. Les gardes se raidirent. Finalement, Shion toussota puis demanda, presque amusé par tant de culot :

\- Que voudrais-tu ?  
\- L'adresse de Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern.

Interloqué, Shion leva un sourcil et fronça ses points de vie (oui. C'est surprenant. C'est Atlante). Pourquoi le turbulent Chevalier lui parlait-il de Spectre ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il l'adresse d'un Juge ? Alors qu'il passait son temps à les provoquer... Minute !

\- Kanon. Si c'est pour te battre avec la Wyvern...  
\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste pour prendre des nouvelles de Garm !  
\- Garm ? interrogea Athéna avec méfiance.  
\- Son chien. Un bon gros chien à poils bruns. Il est vraiment adorable !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage juvénile de la divinité. Elle raffolait des petites bêtes mignonnes, et les chiens en particulier la faisaient craquer :

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
\- Il est tombé d'une falaise !  
\- Oh le pauvre ! Ses blessures sont-elles graves ?  
\- Je crois oui. Il a vraiment chuté de haut ! Heureusement je passais dans le coin et je l'ai récupéré !  
\- Mais où était Rhadamanthe ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il était en état de réagir... Voyez-vous, Déesse, cet accident l'avait vraiment choqué, il tient beaucoup à son chien.  
\- Il ne doit pas être si méchant alors... Kanon, tu auras son adresse si tu promets de ne pas te disputer avec lui, de me donner des nouvelles du chien et d'exécuter correctement ta mission en Égypte.

Shion aurait bien aimé exprimer toute sa désapprobation. Rhadamanthe et Kanon ne s'étaient-ils pas entre-tués pendant la précédente Guerre Sainte ? À quel moment était-ce une bonne idée de les mettre en présence ?!  
L'Atlante ouvrit la bouche, mais malheureusement pour lui, le second Gémeaux le devança :

\- Je vous le promets, Athéna, déclama-t-il avec emphase.

La jeune fille s'illumina et elle inclina gracieusement la tête vers son Pope légèrement boudeur :

\- Donne-lui donc l'adresse de la Wyvern.

Un imperceptible soupir plus tard, Shion lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Le Juge Rhadamanthe possède deux résidences. Un palais aux Enfers, dans le Cocyte : la Caïna. Et il a également ses appartements au château d'Heinstein, en Allemagne.  
\- Et en ce moment il est où ? demanda le bleuté.  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Pourrais-tu aller te renseigner ?  
\- ... À vos ordres, Athéna-sama.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Contrarié, le Pope tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'audience. Utiliser son réseau d'informateurs secrets pour satisfaire le caprice d'un Or ne l'enchantait pas du tout. D'ailleurs si Saori n'avait pas insisté il ne l'aurait pas fait. Na !

D'un pas rapide, il continua jusqu'à son bureau (sobre mais chaleureux, avec une photo de Dohko entre l'ordinateur et l'indispensable tasse de café) et attrapa le téléphone.

\- Bonjour. Shion à l'appareil. Passez-moi William sur le champ !

À l'autre bout du fil, la jeune secrétaire s'exécuta le plus vite qu'elle put, sensible à l'énervement de son interlocuteur. Après quelques secondes d'attente, l'Atlante reprit :

\- William. Bonjour. Je te passe les formalités, j'ai une urgence.  
\- Oui Monsieur. Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
\- La localisation actuelle du Spectre de la Wyvern. Vite.  
\- Pourriez-vous patienter cinq minutes ?  
\- Trois.  
\- Bien.

Bruit de documents que l'on feuillette. Des pas pressés. Quelques exclamations. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, deux minutes et trente-six secondes plus tard :

\- Monsieur. Le Spectre de la Wyvern réside depuis un ou deux jours en Allemagne, au château d'Heinstein. On m'a également rapporté qu'il aurait pris des congés afin de s'occuper de son chien.  
\- Merci William. Au revoir.

Le Pope raccrocha. Bon, cette histoire de chien semblait véridique, au moins. Il reposa brutalement le combiné, lança un regard rêveur à la photo de son Tigrounet et sortit du bureau en trombe. Couloir. Gauche. Couloir. Droite. Couloir. Tout droit. Tenture. On reprend son souffle. On entre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- J'ai l'adresse, Athéna-sama, annonça avec satisfaction le Pope.  
\- Et donc ? répondit la jeune fille.  
\- Il loge actuellement au château d'Heinstein, en Allemagne. Il a pris des congés pour son chien.  
\- Ah, quel homme ! s'extasia la Déesse. Il est vrai que nos compagnons à quatre pattes sont tellement importants pour nous, comme un membre de la famille. Ils apportent un véritable réconfort dans nos cœurs...  
\- Déesse, interrompit le Pope.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il est hors de question d'avoir un chien au Palais. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

Saori afficha une petite moue, déçue. Elle aurait tout tenté pour obtenir son animal... Mais qu'importe, elle devait prendre exemple sur son cher Pégase et ne jamais abandonner ! Elle se redressa, pleine d'espoir, sur son siège, et lança un sourire éblouissant à son horripilant Pope :

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

Puis, se tournant vers son Gémeaux en second :

\- Alors ? Satisfait ?  
\- Oui, Déesse.  
\- Tu iras donc en Égypte. Normalement, la mission devrait s'étendre sur plusieurs années, mais tu devrais pouvoir te reposer lorsque les archéologues stopperont leurs fouilles.  
\- Et quand sera la prochaine pause ?  
\- Il me semble que c'est en ce moment.

Kanon réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

\- Puis-je partir ce soir ?  
\- Te voilà bien impatient... Ta Wyvern te manque tant que ça ?  
\- Ce n'est pas "ma" Wyvern, s'exclama un Chevalier écarlate. Et je ne m'intéresse qu'au chien !  
\- Je te crois, je te crois, répondit tranquillement Athéna. Tu peux y aller.

Raide et gêné, le Gémeaux s'inclina puis quitta la salle.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La Vallée des Rois... Époustouflé par la beauté rocailleuse du paysage, Kanon resta quelques instants immobiles. L'endroit était magnifique, majestueux. On comprenait mieux la volonté des anciens pharaons de se faire enterrer ici. Les creux et les bosses du sol explosé par de multiples fouilles imposaient le respect. De là où il était, le Chevalier pouvait apercevoir çà et là des façades de tombeaux excavés, des ouvertures dans la roche. L'endroit dégageait une impression d'ancienneté, quelque chose de millénaire, de poussiéreux, presque vivant, comme endormi.

Lentement, le bleuté descendit dans les profondeurs de la Vallée. Il passa devant KV2, tombe de Ramsès IV, puis continua à avancer dans le lit desséché de l'oued. Enfin il atteignit son objectif : KV5, tombeau des multiples enfants de Ramsès II (la tombe de ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs à proximité, de l'autre côté de l'oued, face à la tombe de Ramsès IX, la voisine de KV5). Un groupe d'archéologues l'attendait à l'entrée, couverts de poussière : ils revenaient visiblement d'une exploration des premières salles. Celles-ci, Kanon le savait, étaient sécurisées depuis la fin du XIXème siècle. Le problème venait des pièces récemment dégagées, dans lesquelles certains sceaux et malédictions étaient encore actifs. En tant que Chevalier, son rôle était de protéger les archéologues, ainsi que l'intégrité des sceaux. Toutefois, aucune exploration n'était prévue aujourd'hui...

\- Bonjour... lança-t-il.

Une femme rousse se tourna vers lui et s'avança en lui tendant la main :

\- Monsieur Gemini, je suppose... Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Elena Hopkins, archéologue. Je dirige cette équipe.  
\- Heureux de vous rencontrer... Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kanon.  
\- Seulement si tu me tutoies et m'appelles Elena !  
\- Pas de problème, sourit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, mis à l'aise par tant de familiarité.

La femme se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers, qui se présentèrent l'un après l'autre. Rapidement ils donnèrent quelques explications à Kanon : ils étaient actuellement en congés, et n'étaient entrés dans KV5 que pour "passer le temps". Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas dépassé les premières salles. Normalement, leurs congés devaient se prolonger sur encore deux jours après l'arrivée du Chevalier.

Cette nouvelle réjouit le Gémeaux, qui tenait là l'occasion de rendre visite à Garm. Il savait désormais comment il découperait son emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, il s'installerait tranquillement dans la chambre d'hôtel prévue pour lui. Demain il se rendrait en Allemagne, et y passerait probablement la journée. Et il lui resterait encore une journée pour lui, pendant laquelle il pourrait étudier plus attentivement la tombe où il risquait de passer les prochains mois, si ce n'est les prochaines années.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, en fait, se dit-il en s'allongeant sur son nouveau lit. Simplement qu'elle était la dernière demeure des fils de Ramsès II et qu'elle était le plus grand tombeau de la Vallée des Rois, le plus étonnant aussi. Elle avait été découverte pour la première fois en 1825, mais il avait fallu attendre 1987 pour que le _Theban_ _Mapping_ _Project_ se rende compte du grand intérêt de cette tombe. Les fouilles se poursuivaient donc depuis, les archéologues s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans les entrailles de KV5, découvrant toujours plus de salles disposées dans un système d'ailes bilatérales et symétriques. On estime aujourd'hui un total compris entre cent cinquante et deux cents pièces. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour pouvoir faire face aux forces enfermées dans le tombeau ; le Chevalier savait pertinemment qu'il devait en apprendre plus, en particulier sur les princes enterrés là.

Enfin... Pour l'heure, il était tard, il avait une visite à rendre pour le lendemain. Tout cela attendrait. Fatigué, Kanon étouffa un bâillement puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla rapidement et retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer. Il retourna ensuite à la chambre et se glissa entre les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

À l'instant où il posa le pied dans le domaine terrestre d'Hadès, Kanon sut qu'il aurait dû s'annoncer. Il est vrai que c'est certainement plus poli, lorsque l'on se rend pour la première fois chez quelqu'un. Surtout si l'on a récemment été en guerre contre le-dit quelqu'un. Pour sa défense, le Chevalier n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, juste une volonté de discrétion. Toutefois, pas sûr que cela convainque la dizaine de Spectres qui l'encerclait. Non, vraiment, il aurait dû s'annoncer.

\- Suis-nous, ordonna sèchement celui qui semblait être le chef.

Voyant que le bleuté ne réagissait pas, il se fit menaçant et pointa l'intrus de sa lance. Résigné, et préférant ne pas causer de grabuge (Shion et Athéna ne lui pardonneraient jamais), Kanon leva les mains en un geste d'apaisement :

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... Allons-y.

Silencieux, le cortège se mit en marche, parcourant la forêt entourant le château d'Heinstein. Les arbres touffus empêchaient la lumière d'éclairer le sous-bois, mais les soldats d'Hadès ne semblaient pas incommodés. Leurs préoccupations étaient en effet ailleurs :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?  
\- C'est un Or, on ne peut pas l'exécuter comme ça, le Seigneur Hadès serait furieux !  
\- Oui mais à qui le confier ? Dame Pandore est en vacances en Côte d'Azur et le Seigneur Hadès est à Giudecca...  
\- Et Sire Rhadamanthe ?  
\- Il désire ne pas être dérangé ! Nous ne pouvons pas...

À la mention de la Wyvern, Kanon se figea légèrement, puis intervint :

\- Hum... Justement, je venais voir Rhadamanthe.

Les Spectres se retournèrent vers lui, incrédules :

\- Comment ?  
\- Je voulais lui rendre visite, dans un but personnel. Je dois lui parler.

Le chef des gardes haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le Chevalier en face lui mentait ou était au contraire sincère. Scrutant le bleuté, il s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Finalement sa volonté de se débarrasser de l'intrus l'emporta :

\- Je suppose que Sire Rhadamanthe sera plus à même de s'en occuper.

Le visage de Kanon s'éclaira. Il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir, et prendre des nouvelles de Garm. Il se laissa donc guider à travers le domaine, admirant au passage les splendides jardins à la française entourant le château d'Hadès. Autour de lui, remplissant les espaces entre deux allées, les parterres de fleurs entourés de haies artistiquement taillées côtoyaient les fontaines délicatement ornées de sculptures.

Le château avait en revanche une toute autre allure. Il était plus sombre, plus massif, semblait plus ancien. Il dominait de toute sa hauteur le groupe arrêté devant ses imposantes portes. Celles-ci étaient fermées, mais une légère poussée d'un des Spectres suffit à les faire lentement pivoter sur leurs gonds. Les battants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec majesté, laissant Kanon et son escorte pénétrer dans le dernier sanctuaire terrestre d'Hadès.  
Le premier hall présentait des murs sombres, austères, mais élégants, lambrissé d'acajou. Le style général évoquait l'Angleterre victorienne : portes avec d'élégantes moulures, lustre en cristal (et, connaissant la richesse du Seigneur Souterrain, ce n'était pas du toc), un ou deux sièges recouverts de velours rouge sombre, une moquette de même couleur, suffisamment épaisse pour absorber les bruits. Cette décoration lourde n'était pas vraiment au goût de Kanon. Lui préférait les pièces claires, avec des meubles simples et fonctionnels (style Ikea). Il n'aimait pas l'idée de surcharger ainsi les murs, le sol, le plafond, cela étouffait l'espace.

Deux autres Spectres, rigides et comme engoncés dans leur devoir, semblaient les attendre, plantés au milieu de l'entrée :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? aboya l'un d'eux en désignant Kanon du menton.  
\- Un Chevalier. On l'a trouvé au seuil du domaine. On va le conduire au Seigneur Rhadamanthe.  
\- Comment ? Déranger Sire Rhadamanthe pour... ?  
\- Le Chevalier lui-même désirait le voir. C'est un cas unique !

Pendant cet échange houleux, notre bleuté était resté silencieux, immobile et attentif entre les gardes qui l'encadraient. À quoi bon intervenir ? On ne l'écouterait pas. Finalement, les deux Spectres en faction se décalèrent sur le côté, laissant à contre-cœur la patrouille accéder au reste du château.  
Ils traversèrent un long couloir desservi par plusieurs portes, toutes identiques avec leurs moulures et leur poignée ouvragée. Ils montèrent un escalier à rampe en fer forgé, qui prenait des formes d'arabesques, de torsades, de fleurs étranges. Ci et là se distinguaient de majestueux H majuscules rappelant l'identité du propriétaire des lieux.

Les Spectres s'empressèrent de quitter le premier étage, et pour cause : il abritait les appartements d'Hadès et Perséphone. Malgré l'absence du souverain des Enfers, sa reine résidait à Heinstein, ayant décidé de se retirer quelques temps de l'Olympe. À en croire les archives du Sanctuaire (consultées par Kanon il y a une quinzaine d'années suite à l'interdiction de Shion), c'était une Déesse douce, qui ne se préoccupait pas de politique ou de combat, mais préférait vouer sa vie à ses chiens, ses fleurs, son mari et sa mère. Une femme effacée, qui ne s'était jamais impliquée dans les luttes de pouvoir pour la Terre. Elle soutenait tout de même psychologiquement les troupes des Enfers, sans jamais aller plus loin.

Le deuxième étage, leur destination, était moins figé que le premier, imprégné depuis trop longtemps par la nature contemplative de la reine des Enfers. Là logeaient Pandore et les Trois Juges : Minos, Éaque, Rhadamanthe. Bien que leur travail consiste principalement à gérer l'arrivée et la répartition des âmes dans les Enfers, il leur arrivait de quitter leurs palais respectifs afin de régler certains dossiers délicats : fantômes, poltergeists, mort-vivants... Autant de créatures en apparence imaginaires, mais en vérité simples erreurs et manquements des fonctionnaires des Enfers. Il y avait également les trop rares missions diplomatiques auprès de l'Olympe, de l'Atlantide, du Sanctuaire...

Enfin, le château d'Heinstein servait de point de départ pour leurs vacances - le Syndicat Spectral avait en effet réussi à arracher à Hadès un certain nombre de jours de congés payés... Ce jour-là, le dieu avait vraiment regretté la mort de Léon Blum* et ses idées beaucoup trop révolutionnaires à son goût - .

Les Spectres s'arrêtèrent devant une porte simple, assez quelconque. Rien ne semblait la différencier des autres, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que là était leur destination. Une cosmo-énergie imposante, oppressante se trouvait de l'autre côté du battant. Kanon ne put retenir un ricanement nerveux, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard furibond de ses accompagnateurs. La différence avec le jour de l'accident de Garm était flagrante ; le Gémeaux avait retrouvé son plus sérieux adversaire. L'attitude du Juge, tétanisé face à cette falaise l'avait plutôt choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle fragilité.  
Mais bon, tout semblait "arrangé" : la Wyvern était en pleine forme, même si du soucis et de l'inquiétude subsistaient dans son cosmos.  
Prudent, le chef des Spectres toqua poliment à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit une voix minérale.

Ils s'exécutèrent et pénétrèrent dans un grand salon. La décoration était plutôt sobre, à l'image du costume du Juge qui, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, les toisait avec agacement :

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? N'avais-je pas demandé à ne pas être dérangé ?

Le ton glacial figea les Spectres, qui se ratatinèrent sur place. Pour sa part, Kanon resta silencieux, préférant attendre que la Wyvern le remarque en première. Celle-ci continuait :

\- Je pensais avoir été clair. J'ai en ce moment besoin de calme, pas d'avoir dans les jambes une volée de Spectres effarouchés par un lynx ayant pénétré dans le domaine ! Seriez-vous incompétents au point de ne pouvoir gérer des animaux ? Dois-je vraiment être sollicité au moindre incident ?  
\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe... tenta le chef de la patrouille.  
\- Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ? On m'a amené hier un gamin terrifié des villages environnants... Totalement inoffensif, mais vos confrères ont jugé bon de l'amener devant moi... Qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui ? Un autre enfant ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un enfant, murmura le Spectre, suant à grosses gouttes et maudissant ses paranoïaques collègues, ainsi que l'individu qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de leur rendre une petite visite. Il s'agit en fait de... d'un...  
\- D'un quoi ? s'exclama Rhadamanthe, à bout de nerfs.

Il avait pris ses vacances, que diable ! Ne pouvait-on pas l'oublier pendant, quoi ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Enfin, le temps que Garm aille mieux. Sans être critique, l'état de son compagnon à quatre pattes était inquiétant. Il avait autre chose à faire que de remplacer les soldats en faction à Heinstein.  
Le Juge n'était en effet pas dupe : en tant normal, c'est-à-dire en présence seulement de Perséphone et/ou de Pandore, les gardes auraient réglé ces problèmes seuls : gamin, lynx, canalisation cassée... Ils s'en seraient occupés sans soucis et sans rien demander à personne. Mais dès qu'Hadès et ses Généraux venaient au château, ces feignants, fervents partisans du moindre effort, semblaient soudainement frappés d'incompétence. Et ils s'en remettaient systématiquement à leur hiérarchie. C'était insupportable. Vraiment. Rhadamanthe soupira :

\- Bon. Répondez-moi, qu'on en finisse.

Silence.

\- Dépêche-toi, ordonna le Juge.  
\- C'est... un Chevalier d'Or, finit par marmonner le Spectre, mal à l'aise.  
\- Pardon ?

Un Chevalier... d'Or ?! Comment ? Il avait mal entendu ? Un Or ? À Heinstein ? Et incognito ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Une déclaration de guerre d'Athéna ? Pourtant envoyer un espion ne lui ressemblait pas...  
Ses yeux parcoururent les rangs des Spectres en face de lui. Il ne les avait pas vraiment remarqués jusque-là, se contentant de s'adresser à leur chef. Alors seulement il le vit.

Un éclat d'or au milieu des noirs Surplis. Le contraste, laid, piquait les yeux.  
Des yeux perçants, moqueurs, insolents. Tellement différents des regards fuyants, soumis de ses subordonnés.  
Une longue chevelure bleue océan, mise en valeur par les tignasses courtes, et généralement brunes, des soldats.

\- Hin ! Honte à moi de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt, Monsieur le Gémeaux en Second...  
\- Oh, mais ce n'est rien... L'alcool trouble la vision, chacun sait cela. Je serais bien idiot de t'en vouloir dans ces conditions.

Les Spectres avaient complètement disparus, effacés, expulsés de la conversation et de leurs préoccupations. Comprenant que leur présence allait sous peu devenir gênante, ils se retirèrent, s'inclinant avant de passer le seuil.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Hin ! Honte à moi de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt, Monsieur le Gémeaux en Second...  
\- Oh, mais ce n'est rien... L'alcool trouble la vision, chacun sait cela. Je serais bien idiot de t'en vouloir dans ces conditions.

Kanon sourit. Belle entrée en matière de la part du Juge ! Son tempérament emporté - certains diront immature - appréciait les défis et les joutes, autant physiques que verbales. Cette entrevue s'annonçait décidément palpitante...

\- Quelle gentillesse... Tu n'étais pas aussi miséricordieux lors de notre dernière rencontre, ironisa la Wyvern. Je te sers un verre ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que tu dois te rappeler mon aversion pour les affrontements déloyaux.  
\- Hin... Oui, effectivement, j'ai bonne mémoire.

Un silence, pendant lequel Rhadamanthe se leva et alla récupérer un verre dans le vaisselier. Il revint à son fauteuil, attrapa la bouteille de whisky posée sur une table basse et remplit généreusement le récipient qu'il tendit au Chevalier tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Kanon le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis s'installa confortablement dans le petit canapé positionné en face du Juge.  
Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas : le bleuté avala une gorgée d'alcool, notant au passage sa qualité, tandis que le blond sembla complètement oublier son invité, s'absorbant dans la contemplation des volutes dorées qui évoluaient, paresseuses, dans son verre.  
Puis la Wyvern releva les yeux, inquisiteur :

\- Trève de plaisanteries, Kanon. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
\- Tu espères donc que l'alcool me déliera la langue ? rétorqua moqueusement le Gémeaux. Je suis plus résistant que tu sembles le croire ; tu y perdrais ta bouteille !  
\- Toi... Si tu es venu pour déblatérer ce genre d'inepties, tu peux repartir maintenant... avant que je ne m'énerve !

Le sourire de Kanon s'élargit. Plutôt soupe au lait le blondin... Jusqu'où pourra-t-il se permettre d'aller, lui qui depuis son enfance avait comme jeu favori de tester les limites ? Limites que d'ailleurs il dépassait souvent. On aurait pu croire que son emprisonnement au Cap Sounion lui aurait mis du plomb dans la tête, mais il n'en était rien. Il prenait désormais simplement la peine d'envelopper ses piques de paroles sucrées et bon enfant, un peu comme un glaçage vanillé dissimulerait un gâteau brûlé et infect.

\- Allons, allons... Je voulais simplement me montrer cordial. Ces "inepties", tout comme ce verre généreusement offert, ne sont que pures civilités.

Le Gémeaux leva son whisky, portant un toast à son interlocuteur, puis avala une lampée du breuvage.

\- Et bien cessons là les civilités, asséna Rhadamanthe. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.  
\- Tu penses à Garm ?

Silence

\- Je me trompe, peut-être ? questionna le bleuté de son ton le plus innocent.  
\- Hum... Non. Mais comment ?  
\- Je l'ai sauvé, je te rappelle. D'ailleurs c'est pour lui que je suis ici.

Une pause. Kanon profita de ce moment pour terminer son verre. Le Juge avait vraiment des goûts de luxe et des habitudes de grand bourgeois, un alcool d'une telle qualité consommé comme une vulgaire piquette... Un regard vers le blond qui avait pour sa part de nouveau plongé brutalement dans ses pensées. Il paraissait franchement préoccupé. Ou alors il réfléchissait à la manière de tuer son insolent visiteur, de façon à ce que la chose soit efficace, rapide et facile à maquiller en accident. Impossible de savoir, et le Chevalier ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, observant la Wyvern, qui restait concentrée, fixant les méandres du liquide ambré qui stagnait dans son verre.

Le silence n'était pas vraiment gênant, pas vraiment pesant. Juste silencieux, ce qui est normal pour un silence, n'est-ce pas ? L'atmosphère était somme toute assez paisible, calme... plaisante, osa même penser Kanon. Dommage qu'il n'ait réalisé cela qu'après avoir brisé le fragile équilibre du moment :

\- Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles, reprit-il, moins assuré.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Il releva ses yeux (et son mono-sourcil) dorés vers le bleuté, imperturbable. Son visage était impassible, pas franchement engageant... pas franchement rébarbatif non plus. Le Gémeaux ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il avait abattu ses cartes... à quelle sauce allait-il être mangé ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Léon Blum (1872-1950), homme politique français. Les premiers congés payés apparurent sous sa présidence en 1936.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Review guest_

 _Yuna : tu avais laissé une review sur le chapitre 6 en tant que guest, du coup je te réponds ici... deux semaine plus tard :p  
Merci pour ces beaux compliments, je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaît autant :)  
Mon Rhada choqué était, je l'admets avec du recul, quand même un peu étrange mais comme tu le dis, il revient en force dans ces chapitres ici !  
Encore merci pour ta review, c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir (surtout si elles sont gentilles) !  
Nyx'_

* * *

\- Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles.

La voix tout à coup moins assurée de Kanon tira le Juge de ses pensées. Il releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis, essayant de garder un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : plus qu'un simple échange de piques, leur discussion était un véritable combat, certes moins impressionnant que lors de leur première rencontre, mais tout aussi éprouvant et, en un sens, tout aussi crucial. À cet instant, il s'agissait de juger de la sincérité des intentions du Chevalier. Était-il réellement venu afin de voir Garm ? Ou bien était-ce un conte, une sympathique fable inventée pour couvrir le véritable but de sa venue ici ?

Immobile, il prit le temps de réfléchir, de bien peser les pour, les contre. En face de lui, l'homme aux cheveux bleus déglutit. Cette réaction augmenta la méfiance de Rhadamanthe. Pourquoi un tel stress s'il ne venait que pour son chien ? Devrait-il appeler son surplis ? Contacter les Spectres en poste à Heinstein ? Il poursuivit son examen encore une ou deux minutes, bien que sa décision soit déjà presque prise. Comme souvent, il resta sur son tout premier choix. Il hocha lentement la tête :

\- Je vois. Étrange tout de même, que tu te sois autant attaché à lui.  
\- Je l'avais déjà croisé avant de le sauver, il courait après un bout de bois. Déjà à ce moment-là je le trouvais adorable. Entre lui et moi, c'est comme un coup de foudre !

Oh ? La sincérité, maintenant... Cela ne surprit guère la Wyvern, il avait après tout réussi à pousser le Gémeaux dans ses derniers retranchements. Prouesse dont il n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. De toute évidence, le bleuté considérait que rendre visite à Garm valait bien la peine de baisser les armes, et par là même, de s'avouer vaincu. Un bon point pour lui.

\- Je te comprends, avoua le Juge, se surprenant lui-même. Je m'y suis moi-même attaché très rapidement. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour une petite visite, il t'aime bien je crois. Te voir l'aidera peut-être à se rétablir.  
\- Il va si mal que ça ?

De l'inquiétude dans la voix de Kanon. Le blond sut à cet instant qu'il avait bien fait de lui accorder une partie de sa confiance. Il acquiesça doucement :

\- Il n'est pas en danger de mort, mais il est très affaibli et a besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'affection... Et puis aussi...  
\- Aussi ? l'encouragea Kanon.  
\- Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il ne remarcherait pas, ou en tout cas qu'il boiterait beaucoup. Et on peut oublier le fait de courir.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est...  
\- Horrible, oui, je sais. Ses pattes arrières ont pris le gros du choc, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Le Gémeaux ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer. Le sort du chien ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Le Juge non plus d'ailleurs, et c'était l'un des rares points où ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Rhadamanthe termina son verre et se leva.

\- Enlève cette armure et suis-moi, intima-t-il à son "invité".  
\- Enlever mon armure ? Tu passes vite aux choses sérieuses, dis-moi, railla Kanon, retrouvant rapidement son piquant habituel.  
\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Gémeaux, rétorqua Rhadamanthe. C'est une simple mesure de sécurité.  
\- Une mesure de sécurité ? Pff, je suis juste là pour voir Garm, tu deviens paranoïaque...  
\- Moi ? Il y a plus de chances que tu sois affublé d'une encombrante seconde personnalité, à l'image de ton cher frère...  
\- Ça c'est bas, grogna Kanon, à qui cette fameuse seconde personnalité avait pourri la vie.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le Juge en ignorant la remarque, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu te débarrasses de cette ferraille dorée et tu viens, soit tu refuses et je contacte Hadès immédiatement afin qu'il puisse avertir Athéna du fait qu'un de ses Ors est accusé d'espionnage. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait le geste.

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter, le bleuté ordonna à l'Armure de retourner gentiment à sa Pandora Box. Puis il croisa les bras et fixa le Juge avec défi. Celui-ci sourit et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce. Silencieux, le Gémeaux le suivit. Rhadamanthe le guida dans une enfilade de pièces impersonnelles, comme si elles n'étaient pas réellement habitées. Elles étaient pourtant impeccables, exemptes de toute trace de poussière, grâce aux bons soins des femmes de chambre du château. Enfin le blond s'arrêta devant une porte. Il se retourna vers Kanon :

\- Connaissant ta propension aux blagues douteuses, je t'informe que oui, Garm est dans ma chambre.  
\- Si tu t'attendais à une suggestion salace, tu peux rêver. Maintenant que je suis grillé, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt !  
\- Vexé ? Avoue tout de même ne pas chercher tes traits d'humour bien loin, Kanon...

Le Juge éclata de rire, tandis que le Chevalier se renfrognait.

\- C'est bon, ça va, on a bien ri ? Je sais que la finesse c'est pas mon truc, c'est plutôt le domaine de Camus... et je détesterais l'idée de lui ressembler, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Milo peut rester avec un type pareil et...  
\- Kanon.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu t'égares, sourit, moqueur, le blond. Les amourettes du Sanctuaire n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec la situation présente, même si j'admets être plutôt curieux des potins des Chevaliers d'Athéna, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a pas qu'un squelette dans le placard !  
\- Tu l'as dit, marmonna l'ex-Marina. Y a carrément des catacombes, tout le monde en veut à tout le monde pour x raison !  
\- L'ambiance doit être particulière, répondit Rhadamanthe en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Bah, ça fait tellement longtemps. Tout est enterré bien profond, alors quand ça ressort on le règle mais sinon on laisse tel quel. Y a pas de problème comme ça aux Enfers ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, servir Hadès est avant tout un travail, nous le faisons avec un maximum de professionnalisme et selon des règles assez strictes. Nous sommes avant tout des collègues.

Kanon acquiesça. Bien que moins porteur d'embrouilles, un tel fonctionnement lui paraissait triste. Mais bon, il n'était pas là pour juger, ou même pour discuter de cela. Il était là pour voir un chien. Il dirigea son regard vers Garm, confortablement couché dans un couffin rembourré. Lui aussi était différent de la dernière fois : il semblait épuisé, trop sage pour que cela soit vraiment naturel. Le blond alla se pencher au-dessus de lui, lui grattouilla avec affection le crâne.

\- Tu as un peu de visite, Garm... dit-il pour le réveiller.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Depuis la Chute, il ne se sentait tout vide et froid. Il était tout le temps fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Gentil-Compagnon-Blond s'était bien occupé de lui, l'avait soigné, dorloté, nourri. Mais son maître avait des choses à faire, il était souvent, et Garm devait avouer qu'il se sentait seul et triste. Il aurait bien aimé voir quelqu'un, même Toile-Blanche-Inquiétant, qui lui faisait pourtant peur d'habitude, avec ses rictus bizarres, ses fils invisibles et ses silences inquiétants. Il n'aimait pas trop que Toile-Blanche-Inquiétante et Gentil-Compagnon-Blond se fréquentent autant, un de ces jours il arriverait quelque chose... et en bon chien de garde ce jour-là il protégerait son maître. Un autre qu'il n'aimait pas et que Gentil-Compagnon-Blond voyait trop souvent à son goût était Arrogance-Ricanante. Non décidément, il ne les sentait pas, ces deux-là ! Mais sa solitude était telle... Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller d'éventuels actes suspects !

\- Tu as un peu de visite, Garm...

La voix de Gentil-Compagnon-Blond le tira en douceur de sa somnolence. De la visite ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? Il n'en revenait pas, commençant à désespérer de jamais revoir une tête familière. Sa surprise fut à son comble quand il s'aperçut que Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant en personne était venu ! Il avait un peu de mal à y croire, ayant fini par saisir que ses deux rencontres avec l'humain aux cheveux bleus étaient simplement dues au hasard. Bien qu'épuisé, il lança un aboiement de joie. Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant se rapprocha de lui, souriant.

\- Il adore les caresses entre les oreilles, conseilla judicieusement Gentil-Compagnon-Blond.

La seconde d'après, la main de Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant le grattouillait sur le haut du crâne, assurément zone sensible, et donc unique point faible, de Garm. Le chien émit un grognement de satisfaction et encouragea d'un petit coup de tête le Chevalier à continuer. Tout à son plaisir, il remarqua à peine le départ de Gentil-Compagnon-Blond, qui revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec des lanières de viande crue.

\- Le meilleur régime pour un chien à mon avis, commenta-t-il. Tu veux lui en donner, Kanon ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas...

Gentil-Compagnon-Blond lui tendit l'assiette, Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant prit avec une légère répugnance un bout sanglant et, suivant les conseils du blond, le présenta à Garm qui l'avala avec enthousiasme. Trop peut-être, à en croire l'exclamation douloureuse du bleuté. Comprenant sa bêtise - à près de 900 ans, le chien du Juge pouvait en effet se vanter d'une grande intelligence - , l'animal passa un coup de langue râpeuse sur les doigts meurtris.

\- C'est gentil Garm, t'es adorable, sourit Kanon.  
\- Il a vraiment l'air de t'aimer, lança Rhadamanthe qui observait la scène.

Le blond se détendait peu à peu, il vouait à son chien une confiance aveugle pour ce qui était de juger les intentions de autres. L'instinct protecteur de Garm ne s'était trompé que pour deux cas : ses propres frères, Minos et Éaque. Les deux Juges terrifiaient le molosse et le rendaient agressif. En même temps, et malgré toute l'affection (discrète) qu'il leur portait, la Wyvern devait reconnaître qu'effectivement ces deux-là n'inspiraient pas confiance, loin de là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec Kanon, tout semblait bien se passer. Peu à peu, le Juge oubliait sa méfiance première. L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu. Le bleuté se révéla très sympathique, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se trouver d'autres points communs. Tous deux étaient francs, jusqu'au bout, quelque soit le poids de la vérité. Ils se mirent également d'accord sur le fait que l'alcool était vraiment quelque chose d'indispensable, même s'il restait à départager le meilleur entre le whisky de l'Anglais et la bière du Grec. Bien évidemment, ils s'opposaient aussi, par bien des points, mais rien de véritablement gênant.

Ils se ressemblaient au fond beaucoup : leur tendance au mutisme, leur carapace protectrice face aux aléas de l'existence, leur côté un tantinet névrosé aussi, même si, pour ce dernier point, aucun des deux ne l'admettrait jamais. Le Juge était légèrement plus renfermé et casanier que Kanon. Le Chevalier beaucoup plus rebelle. Des petites oppositions, des petites différences qui s'emboîtaient un peu comme un puzzle. Restait à savoir à quoi ressemblerait l'image ainsi reconstituée ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ils passèrent ainsi une agréable après-midi, discutant de tout et de rien, chouchoutant Garm qui, aux dires de Rhadamanthe, "allait être encore plus exigeant et capricieux maintenant". La déclaration manquait pourtant de poids, car, malgré son regard réprobateur, le blond caressait avec affection le dos du chien. Le soleil se couchait presque lorsque Kanon se décida à partir. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait esquissé un geste vers la porte de la chambre, Garm passait du statut de noble animal blessé mais digne à celui de cocker abandonné et larmoyant. Une transformation efficace, le Gémeaux étant incapable de quitter la pièce en laissant le molosse comme ça.

Tant et si bien que la grande aiguille s'approchait du sept quand le bleuté réussit enfin à s'arracher au regard triste de l'animal. Alors que Kanon s'éloignait, il commença à geindre, jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe s'exclame :

\- Garm ! Si tu te calmes, je te promets que Kanon reviendra la semaine prochaine.

Bizarrement, le chien sembla comprendre, et se calma. Le Juge rejoignit le bleuté, un peu gêné.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le calmer...  
\- Pas de problème, sourit le Gémeaux. Je serais content de revenir le voir...

Le Spectre lui sourit en retour... et l'ex-Marina, expert en manipulation et provocation, ne put résister :

\- Bon, ne va quand même pas t'imaginer que je reviens pour toi, blondinet !

Haussement de mono-sourcil. Alors comme ça, on redevient acide ? À croire que Garm avait un effet apaisant, maintenant dissipé. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne !

\- Hin ! Tu me rassures, j'ai bien cru que tu te ferais des idées...  
\- Moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi naïf, allons... Mais je me demande si cela t'aurait tant dérangé...  
\- Tu surestimes par trop tes capacités de séduction, Gémeaux, je ne suis pas comme Poséidon.  
\- Tu te penses supérieur à un dieu ? railla Kanon.

Passant dans le salon, il récupéra avec joie son armure. La connivence entre un Or et cette dernière étant très forte, il ressentait un véritable manque lorsqu'il en était séparé. Il arriva face à la porte d'entrée, se retourna pour regarder Rhadamanthe :

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment bien placé pour me faire une telle remarque, tu ferais mieux de d'abord balayer devant ta porte !  
\- On prend la mouche ? La violence verbale est reflet d'un manque cruel d'arguments...

Surtout, ne pas s'énerver... Le Juge sourit :

\- Certes certes... Mais je ne voulais que te donner avec un conseil... comme tu me l'as fait remarquer à ton arrivée, ce n'était que pure civilité.  
\- Oh ? Je vois... Jolie répartie, blondin... Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin.  
\- Mais je t'en prie, je préviendrais les Spectres...

Tous deux se saluèrent d'un sobre hochement de tête, puis Kanon sortit, laissant la porte ouverte. Rhadamanthe attendit qu'il ait tourné à l'angle du couloir pour la refermer.

Le Chevalier quitta sans encombres le domaine d'Hadès, et utilisa le Golden Triangle pour rentrer au plus vite en Égypte. À l'arrivée, il était épuisé et prit à peine le temps de se débarbouiller avant de dormir. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer, il n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'utilité, tout avait été normal. Il avait cordialement discuté avec Rhadamanthe, joué avec son chien, terminé par quelques taquineries... Oui, tout avait été bien.

Même si quelque chose l'intriguait dans tout ça, il n'y porta pas attention. De toute façon, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu mettre le doigt dessus. Pour lui, ce qui semblait normal et naturel l'était. Les choses inquiétantes, étranges venaient des petits pincements de malaise.

Pourtant, le plus étonnant dans cette entrevue n'était-il pas le naturel avec lequel elle s'était déroulée ? Voilà ce qu'en pensait Rhadamanthe. Cordialité, taquineries, discussion... Il aurait pu s'agir de retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis. Ce sentiment était plus qu'étonnant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ils s'étaient quand même entre-tués ! Soupirant, le Juge alla s'allonger à côté de Garm qui lécha sa main avec affection.

\- Toi tu l'aimes bien... murmura-t-il, appuyé par un chaleureux aboiement.

Tout cela était décidément bizarre. Garm n'appréciait habituellement pas les étrangers. Pas autant. Nouveau soupir. Le blond devait se reprendre, il ne voulait pas laisser le bleuté occuper comme ça ses pensées. Résolu, il prit le premier livre à sa droite. _Thérèse Raquin_ * de Zola. Plonger dans les tourments des âmes adultères, c'était plutôt tentant. Il l'avait déjà lu, et il s'en souvenait comme d'une histoire noire, violente, presque dérangeante. Il aimait ce genre de littérature, ayant une véritable fascination pour tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la psychologie et aux troubles psychiatriques. Se désintéressant de ses considérations précédentes, il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire, sautant comme d'habitude l'ennuyeuse préface :

 _"Au bout de la rue Guénégaud, lorsqu'on vient des quais, on trouve le passage du Pont-Neuf, une sorte de corridor étroit et sombre qui va de la rue Mazarine à la rue de Seine. Ce passage a trente pas de long et deux de large, au plus ; il est pavé de dalles jaunâtres, usées, descellées, suant toujours une humidité âcre ; le vitrage qui le couvre, coupé à angle droit, est noir de crasse._  
 _Par les beaux jours d'été, quand un lourd soleil brûle les rues, une clarté blanchâtre tombe des vitres sales et traîne misérablement dans le passage. Par les vilains jours d'hiver, par les matinées de brouillard, les vitres ne jettent que de la nuit sur les dalles gluantes, de la nuit salie et ignoble..."_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Kanon se leva tard, pour son malheur. Il avait effectivement beaucoup de choses à faire, à commencer par son rapport via Skype à l'autre gamine mauve. Gamine qui, les yeux brillants, le questionna essentiellement sur Garm, semblant occulter complètement le reste, pour le plus grand désespoir du Pope. Visiblement, l'Atlante avait espéré pouvoir récolter quelques infos concernant Heinstein ou au moins le troisième Juge. Et bah c'était loupé, il ne put en placer une de toute la mini-conférence, si ce n'est pour répéter à son auguste Déesse que non, on ne pouvait pas adopter d'animal au Sanctuaire. Pas de chien donc. Et pas de chat non plus. Ni de hamster, ça mangerait les archives. Et pas d'oiseau, la grasse mâtinée est un droit.

Kanon termina l'entretien le sourire aux lèvres, bien heureux de ne pas être Pope à la place du Pope. Il passa le reste de la journée à étudier les documents qu'on lui avait passés sur cette fameuse tombe.

Construite sur ordre de Ramsès II, elle était destinée à abriter les corps de ses fils et filles. Du fait de leur nombre (une centaine en tout !), la tombe, KV5 pour les intimes, était la plus grande de toute la Vallée des Rois. Elle comptait entre 150 et 200 chambres réparties sur une superficie de plus de 1250 m². Les premières explorations dataient de 1825, mais son découvreur James Burton avait jugé que le tombeau ne présentait aucun intérêt, car il n'y avait trouvé aucun objet précieux. On l'avait ensuite réouverte au début du siècle, puis refermée une fois de plus pour la même raison que la première fois.  
Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vague de fouilles commençait, avec comme objectif d'explorer entièrement KV5 : le Thebban Mapping Project. La tombe étant suspectée d'abriter un certain nombre de sceaux et malédictions, le Sanctuaire avait été alerté, d'où sa mission.

Au-delà de l'aspect historique du tombeau, Kanon s'intéressa aussi aux différentes fresques qu'il pouvait contenir, aux ennemis les plus fréquents, aux défunts enterrés... Il devait connaître sur le bout des doigts chaque facette de KV5. Dès le lendemain, il aurait sous sa responsabilité la vie d'une dizaine d'archéologues qui devaient pouvoir fouiller en toute tranquillité dans les galeries excavées.

Ses grands pouvoirs, en tant que Chevalier, impliquaient des responsabilités de même ampleur. Cette idée plutôt stressante tourbillonnait encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Elena et son équipe devant l'entrée de la tombe. Elle lui paraissait encore plus sinistre que le jour de son arrivée, comme une espèce d'énorme bouche ouverte mais prête à se refermer sur eux dès qu'ils en auraient franchi le seuil. Les autres avaient l'air motivé, inconscients des dangers qui les menaçaient. Les voyant ainsi, Kanon eut l'impression de se prendre ses objectifs de mission en pleine figure : plus que les protéger d'éventuels ennemis, il se devait aussi de garder ses protégés inconscients de ce qui se passait réellement autour d'eux.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, le temps de vérifier le matériel et de récapituler les objectifs du jour, ils entraient dans la tombe. La mission du Gémeaux venait de commencer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

* _Thérèse Raquin_ : roman d'amour d'Émile Zola que je vous conseille vivement. Le récit est assez prenant et fascinant, bien qu'un peu long parfois. Bon par contre c'est glauque. Vraiment. Je vous ai mis un extrait du début.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cinq ou six jours s'étaient écoulés. Puis un de plus. Et un autre. La nouvelle semaine était déjà bien entamée, Garm déprimait. Cet extraordinaire animal était douloureusement conscient du temps qui s'écoulait. Une semaine, avait dit Gentil-Compagnon-Blond. Une semaine avant le retour de Cheveux-Bleus-Océan-Bruyant. Une semaine, pour lui, c'était sept levers et sept couchers de soleil.

Dès la cinquième aube, il avait espéré son visiteur. À la sixième, il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un coucher et un lever avant son arrivée. La septième aube arriva enfin. Puis le septième crépuscule. Huitième aube. Huitième crépuscule. Neuvième aube. Neuvième crépuscule. Pourquoi est-ce que Cheveux-Bleux-Océan-Bruyant ne venait-il pas ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'avait-il oublié ? Ou alors Gentil-Compagnon-Blond avait-il menti ?

Non. Impossible. Pas d'oubli. Pas de mensonge. Impossible. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Il DEVAIT être arrivé quelque chose. D'ailleurs c'était à cause de cette chose que son maître était si nerveux. Et lui, Garm, aurait dû se montrer patient et sage, au lieu de gémir et de pleurer à longueur de journée. Ce n'était pas bien. Il devait être fort. Il devait prendre soin de Gentil-Compagnon-Blond.

Ce soir-là, le onzième crépuscule, quand Rhadamanthe apporta à Garm sa nourriture, le chien l'attendait, couché dans son couffin, mais plus droit, moins abattu que depuis quelques jours. Au grand soulagement du Juge, il mangea sans rechigner, calmement. Le blond se prit à espérer que son chien ait oublié la visite promise, mais un coup d'œil à la dérobée le détrompa : sitôt qu'il avait le dos tourné, Garm s'affaissait, fixant le ciel par la fenêtre, observant la course implacable et lente du soleil.

Voir l'animal dans cet état désolait le Juge, qui maudissait Kanon. Une petite visite ! Une seule ! Ça ne l'aurait tout de même pas tué ! Non, vraiment c'était une réelle déception. Il considérait le bleuté comme un homme d'honneur, quelqu'un qui savait tenir parole. Après tout, un homme qu'Athéna avait jugé digne de porter la nouvelle seconde armure des Gémeaux devrait être digne de louanges ! La réincarnation se serait-elle trompée ? Et lui, malgré son habileté à estimer les âmes humaines, aurait-il pu se fourvoyer ?

Il était en colère. En colère contre Kanon, qui ne venait pas malgré le temps qui passait. En colère contre lui-même qui était incapable de rasséréner Garm sans l'aide du Chevalier, en colère contre Hadès qui le pressait de reprendre son poste (mais alors, qui accueillerait le Gémeaux quand il viendrait ? et Garm ? ne devait-il pas encore se reposer ?). Parfois même, sa fureur se reportait sur son chien, son chien qui avait trouvé le moyen de stupidement tomber d'une falaise, son chien qui était quasiment estropié, son chien qui ne pouvait se passer du bleuté.

Il passait des soirées, des nuits entières à ruminer tout cela, assis dans son salon. Généralement un verre trônant dans sa main. Il devenait irascible, mettait ses humeurs sombres sur le compte de la fatigue, de son inquiétude pour Garm. Il terrorisait les Spectres, les serviteurs, qui accomplissaient désormais leurs tâches en silence, discrètement et, surtout, SURTOUT, sans le déranger. Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de l'interpeller... alors... alors... mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

Parfois ses frères appelaient, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour s'enquérir de la santé du chien. Avec eux, parfois, Rhadamanthe oubliait ses préoccupations, se déridait un peu. Trop peu pour cacher son état de tension. Tous trois se connaissaient bien, ils étaient après tout collègues et frères depuis des siècles et des siècles. Le premier à remarquer quelque chose fut Éaque, qui avait toujours été plus que sensible à l'humeur des deux autres Juges :

\- Mais dis-moi, Rhada, lança-t-il au milieu d'une conversation sur les derniers potins des Enfers. Tu n'aurais pas quelques problèmes par hasard ?

Complètement décontenancé par la question, la Wyvern s'était braquée, niant tout avec une formidable mais artificielle conviction. Et comme le Garuda insistait, elle s'était fermée comme une huître, se contentant de réponses lapidaires et sèches. Le deuxième "Rhadachou" eut finalement raison de la patience du Troisième Juge* qui raccrocha aussi sec. À partir de ce moment, il cessa de répondre aux appels, laissant le téléphone sonner encore et encore, le répondeur s'enclencher, la voix tour à tour énervée et inquiète de ses frères s'enregistrer. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant supporter la dizaine de messages reçue chaque jour, il débrancha son téléphone. Il savait en faisant cela que ses frangins lui rendraient une petite visite, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Bien entendu, cela ne manqua pas. Dès le lendemain matin, en même temps que la douzième aube, Garm entendit des voix résonner loin, à la porte de l'appartement. Des voix qu'il connaissait, et pas en bien. Toile-Blanche-Inquiétante et Arrogance-Ricanante étaient de retour !

\- Ouvre, Rhadamanthe ! Ton comportement a assez duré !  
\- Rhadachou, nous sommes tes frères quand même, tu devrais nous parler ! Ouvre !

Où était Gentil-Compagnon-Blond ? Les deux autres allaient-ils aboyer comme ça longtemps ? Garm serait bien allé les faire taire par quelques grognements bien dosés, mais il ne pouvait pas se lever, juste se redresser. C'était frustrant. Et pendant ce temps-là, ils continuaient leur boucan :

\- Merde, Rhada, ouvre cette porte !  
\- Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin, petit frère !

Des pas dans le couloir. Une tornade aux courts cheveux blonds entra, attrapa une chemise et ressortit :

\- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit, suivie d'autres pas. Des gens qui parlaient dans le salon.

\- Qu'est que vous venez faire ici ?  
\- Rhada, tu plaisantes ! Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, tu finis par le débrancher... On s'inquiète !  
\- Mais si j'ai envie d'être seul ! Lâchez moi un peu !  
\- Rhadamanthe ! Ne nous parle pas comme ça, on ne t'a rien fait !  
\- Si ! Vous êtes indiscrets !  
\- Indiscrets ? Mais tu es notre frère ! C'est normal de s'inquiéter !  
\- D'ailleurs, nous ne partirons pas sans savoir ce qui se passe !

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brisait. Des cris, des pas. Ébahi, Garm vit Gentil-Compagnon-Blond rentrer en trombe dans la chambre, claquer puis verrouiller la porte. Il s'échoua finalement sur le lit, à côté du chien. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Merde, merde, MERDE ! Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ? Garm ne pouvait être la seule explication, il le savait sans réellement se l'avouer.

\- Il a fermé la porte !

Rhadamanthe releva la tête, et, d'une poussée de cosmos, verrouilla définitivement la pièce. Ses frères n'iraient peut-être pas jusqu'à faire exploser le battant, mais presque. Des imprécations à demi retenues retentirent dans le couloir. Une voix s'éleva, autoritaire. Minos.

\- Rhadamanthe, petit frère, ouvre cette porte. Immédiatement. Je pense que nous devons parler. Tu ne vas pas bien, cela me semble évident.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il caressait Garm, mais distraitement, plus pour s'ancrer dans la réalité qu'autre chose. Il connaissait depuis longtemps ses deux frères, il savait reconnaître la moindre de leurs émotions. Et celle qui dominait chez Minos actuellement était la colère. Et un Minos en colère était un Minos dangereux. Mais cela, le Troisième Juge ne le sentit pas, trop concentré sur ses propres problèmes. En tête de liste : pourquoi l'absence du second Gémeaux lui pesait-elle tant ? Ils s'étaient combattus et entre-tués une fois. Puis ils avaient poursuivi leurs propres chemins... jusqu'à cet accident. Cet horrible accident. Où il avait cru perdre Garm. Garm. Leur nouveau lien, en fait. Parce que Kanon était venu les voir - enfin, surtout le chien - . Et il avait promis de revenir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Rhadamanthe se sentait floué, trahi, trompé. La déprime de son animal décuplait ces sentiments, mais ne les avait pas faits naître.

Ce constat fait, il se sentit mieux, plus serein. Il avait toujours aimé les choses claires, bien définies. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il tenait à l'ex-Marina, il se sentait soulagé. Il continua de grattouiller la tête de Garm, oubliant ainsi la présence de ses frères derrière la porte. Présence faussement discrète d'ailleurs. Ils avaient cessé de tempêter, cessé d'ordonner. On n'entendait que des bruissements. Peut-être avaient-ils abandonné, qui sait ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Je n'en reviens pas, Minos ! Tu as vu comment il nous a parlé ? Notre Rhadada... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas, Éaque... Peut-être tes surnoms ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes surnoms, Mimi ?  
\- Ils sont ridicules, voilà ce qu'ils ont !

Choqué, le Deuxième Juge ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Jamais on ne lui avait dit une telle chose, par volonté de le ménager ou par peur. Pour la première fois, il envisageait la possibilité que ses surnoms soient... soient... non ! Quelle horrible idée, il ne pouvait pas même la penser, l'exprimer !  
Son aîné soupira, puis s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Il sortit un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il fumait toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, pour se calmer. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux blancs derrière ses oreilles et regarda son frère :

\- Excuse-moi, Éaque. Tes surnoms sont peut-être un peu trop mignons pour des Juges des Enfers, mais ils ne sont pas ridicules. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs je crois.

Sans attendre la réaction du cadet, il sortit une cigarette de la pochette de carton, l'alluma et commença à fumer. Le Garuda hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses. Il retint une grimace lorsque la fumée parvint à ses narines. D'un geste rapide de la main, il dispersa les volutes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- On devrait forcer cette porte, Minos. Il m'inquiète.  
\- Hmmph.  
\- Ça me rappelle un peu ton comportement quand tu niais farouchement ton amour pour ton Poissons. Fuyant, refusant de parler...  
\- C'est faux, je n'étais pas...  
\- Si, mais je dois quand même avouer que c'était moins pire.  
\- Humph. Tu te trompes, mais je ne dirais rien.  
\- Dis ce que tu veux, moi j'ai vu... Tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour tes poumons.

Comme d'habitude, les pensées du Deuxième Juge s'égaraient, volatiles. Il avait toujours été comme ça, habité par une sorte de folie douce. Mais les trois frères étaient fous, chacun à leur manière. Rhadamanthe était un maniaque de l'organisation, des habitudes. Il chronométrait, ordonnait tout. Minos était un sadique, cruel et désabusé. Son tempérament cynique interpellait, choquait. Il tuait comme un enfant arrache les ailes d'un papillon. Et Éaque. Il était le plus étrange, et d'une façon, le plus doux des trois. Rêveur, détaché, il semblait toujours un peu absent, totalement ailleurs.

\- Ça fait des décennies que je fume et je vais bien, grogna l'argenté en réponse au reproche de l'autre.  
\- Hum...

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses. Éaque fixait généralement le plafond, adossé au mur à côté de la porte. Régulièrement, il portait son regard vers le Griffon, désapprobateur. Minos soupira bruyamment. Le débat sur le tabac, commencé avec ses premiers cigares, n'était pas près de finir. Un peu rageur, il écrasa son mégot.

\- Bon, on la force, cette porte ?

Après un dernier regard dégoûté et équivoque vers le reste de cigarette, le Garuda acquiesça et se plaça à côté de son aîné, en face du battant clos. Ils se concertèrent rapidement, puis lancèrent leurs forces combinés contre la porte, qui ne résista pas longtemps, même soutenue par Rhadamanthe. Le bois se désintégra, ne laissant dans l'encadrement qu'un bout de gond tordu. Un peu hésitants tout de même, les deux Juges entrèrent.

\- Rhadachou ?

Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses pensées. À ses côtés, installé dans un couffin, son chien, qui aboya, menaçant, à leur entrée. Le regard doré de la Wyvern sembla brutalement s'animer, comme si elle venait de découvrir la présence de ses frères. Garm grogna à nouveau.

\- Rhadamanthe.

La voix de Minos claqua dans le silence. Les yeux d'or se durcirent, se firent ombrageux. Le Troisième Juge, même s'il était plus calme, n'était pas vraiment ouvert à la discussion.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, continua pourtant Minos, intraitable. Il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien. N'essaie pas de nier s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son jeune frère esquisser un geste de dénégation.

Le Griffon plissa les yeux, énervé par le manque de réaction du blond. Il s'avança dans la chambre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Garm le sentait, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son maître, qui normalement appréciait Arrogance-Ricanante et Toile-Blanche-Inquiétante, les avait fuis. Et ceux-ci avaient poursuivi Gentil-Compagnon-Blond. Tout cela était étrange, mais une chose était sûre : plus que jamais, il devait se méfier de ces deux-là. Il les sentit derrière la porte, à l'affût. Ses narines frémissantes captèrent l'odeur de cigarette qui s'infiltrait sous la porte. Il s'électrisa : n'essayaient-ils pas d'empoisonner son maître ? Ce dernier qui ne réagissait pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Les humains... Ils étaient tous comme ça : incapables de bien sentir, entendre... Bon d'accord, ils voyaient mieux, mais les yeux... c'est pas toujours la vérité. Alors que les odeurs et les sons, c'est beaucoup plus fiable ! Heureusement que lui, avec son odorat et son ouïe sur-développés, il pouvait correctement veiller sur son maître !

Puis Garm détecta autre chose, une force terrible. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était... mais méfiance ! Il retroussa les babines. Toile-Blanche-Inquiétante et Arrogance-Ricanante étaient des Ennemis. Et lorsque les Ennemis rentrèrent dans la pièce après avoir fait disparaître la porte, le chien lança un aboiement d'avertissement.

 _"N'avancez pas plus loin !"_

Il sut que Gentil-Compagnon-Blond s'était réveillé de son espèce de transe.

\- Rhadamanthe. Il faut qu'on parle. Il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien. N'essaie pas de nier s'il te plaît !

Le ton de l'Ennemi Toile-Blanche-Inquiétante ne plut pas du tout au chien, qui grogna de nouveau.

 _"Ne menace pas mon maître !"_

L'argenté s'avança dans la pièce. Sa cible était évidente. Garm devait, DEVAIT l'empêcher ! À tout prix ! Bloqué, allongé sur ces coussins, il se sentait impuissant, mais il avait son devoir à remplir. Il se concentra. Avant, oui, avant, il savait sauter. Il sautait haut, loin, avec ou sans élan. Il pouvait le faire. Il ramena ses pattes avant sous lui, se redressa doucement. Il pouvait le faire. L'Ennemi n'était plus loin. En sautant maintenant, il pouvait l'atteindre. Il poussa sur ses pattes avant, soulevant la partie amorphe de son corps. Il se projeta en dehors du couffin, puis, comme un miracle, réussit à animer ses pattes arrière.

Crocs dégagés, griffes sorties, il sembla voler, droit sur l'Ennemi, lequel se retourna sembla surpris... Garm se stoppa à quelques millimètres de la gorge de l'homme. "Quelque chose" s'était enroulé autour de son cou, le serrant fort, si fort. Il battit des pattes, essayant d'atteindre le cou pâle, si fragile. Le point faible des humains. À peine protégé. Un coup et c'était fini.

Mais "quelque chose" de fin, de solide, de coupant le tenait, l'immobilisait, le compressait. Un brouillard enflait dans son cerveau. Sa langue sortie cherchait à capter non pas la fraîcheur de l'air, mais son oxygène. "Quelque chose" le tuait. Il avait du mal à réaliser cela. Après des siècles d'existence, la Mort ne représentait guère plus qu'une chimère...

CRAC ! Le corps désarticulé retomba aux pieds de Minos. La scène avait à peine duré une seconde, tout était allé si vite... Un instant, un Griffon et une Wyvern se fixaient en chiens de faïence. L'aîné s'était avancé et... et...

Comment ?

Comment Garm avait-il pu sauter comme ça ? Il était à côté de lui... Rhadamanthe était horrifié. Il avait complètement effacé son chien, et voilà le résultat ! S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu empêcher ça... "Ça"... Il ne parvenait pas à le nommer. Trop horrible. Il baissa les yeux sur le cadavre. La... La mort de... La mort de Garm. Voilà c'était dit. Il avait perdu son chien. Minos l'avait tué... Minos...

\- MINOS !

Rhadamanthe se jeta sur son frère, qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Les doigts du blond cherchèrent à enserrer la gorge de l'autre, qui se débattait, incapable vu leurs positions d'user de ses fils. Éaque, lui, était resté jusque là stupéfié à l'entrée de la chambre. Ce chien... extraordinaire, oui. Il l'avait à peine vu venir. Puis son attention se reporta sur les deux hommes qui se battaient au sol. Il secoua la tête. Il devait les séparer, de cela il était sûr. Il s'approcha d'eux, et saisit les épaules de la Wyvern, l'arrachant à Minos.

\- Arrête, Rhada ! Il n'a pas fait exprès !  
\- PAS FAIT EXPRÈS ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?  
\- Rhada...

Le blond haletait, les joues rougies par la rage, quelques larmes commençant à naître au coin de ses yeux.

\- Alors comme ça Minos, tu n'as pas fait exprès de tuer mon chien ? Tu n'as pas fait exprès de tuer un chien à moitié infirme qui te saute dessus ? Tu n'étais pas capable de l'arrêter, je suppose ?  
\- Je...  
\- Quand es-tu devenu si faible ? persifla Rhadamanthe, méprisant.

L'argenté se releva, les yeux légèrement brillants.

\- Rhadam...  
\- Tais-toi, l'interrompit son cadet d'une voix sourde. Et toi, Éaque, lâche-moi.  
\- Rhad...  
\- J'AI DIT LÂCHE-MOI !

Le Garuda s'écarta, blessé. Le blond dirigea son regard sur le corps du chien. Il s'agenouilla, le prit dans ses bras, caressant la fourrure encore tiède.

\- Sortez, articula-t-il lentement. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Les deux Juges obtempérèrent, résignés. Rhadamanthe resta seul. Si seul... !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Les Trois Juges des Enfers : alors, pour leur numérotation - si numérotation il y a - , j'ai considéré que Minos est le Premier Juge, Éaque le Deuxième et Rhadamanthe le Troisième. Je ne sais pas si c'est totalement exact mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. Je voulais simplement mettre cela au clair car j'ai trouvé d'autres ordres dans certaines fanfictions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

D'un pas lent, solennel et endeuillé, Rhadamanthe, Troisième Juge des Enfers, pénétra dans la gigantesque salle d'audience de la Giudecca. Un jour à peine s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Garm, un jour qu'il avait passé en état de choc, à se retourner pour distribuer une caresse, une journée qu'il avait traversé avec le fantôme de Garm, une présence, une illusion qu'il créait. Il avait amené de la viande à un couffin vide, chercher partout un chien enseveli par des serviteurs depuis l'aube. Il avait fini par réaliser la toxicité de son comportement, et était retourné à la Caïna, se plongeant dans la galère des dossiers en retard. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'entendre des aboiements.

Épuisé par cette journée entre rêve, cauchemar et réalité, il avait finalement pris quelques résolutions. Deux pour être exact. Et maintenant il était ici, dans cette salle majestueuse et froide, à l'image de Enfers mais pas de son monarque. Ses pas résonnaient, le son se répercutait entre les colonnes, disparaissait avec ses doutes derrière les tentures sombres. Arrivé devant la divinité, il s'inclina avec respect - voilà bien longtemps qu'une partie des fioritures d'un protocole éculé avait été abandonnée - , attendant qu'Hadès prenne la parole :

\- Rhadamanthe... Je suppose que tu viens pour Garm ? Éaque et Minos m'ont expliqué la situation.

Le souverain se tut, laissant son Juge calmer la rage qui l'avait saisi à la mention de l'argenté.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit plus doucement le Dieu. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dans la limite de mes capacités...  
\- Je désire deux choses, lui fut-il fermement répondu. Que Minos paie, et récupérer Garm.

La déité s'attendait à une telle demande. Un sourire un peu gauche et triste lui tordit les lèvres. Oh bien sûr, cela était en son pouvoir. N'était-il pas le roi des Enfers ? La Mort en personne lui tenait lieu de subordonné - enfin... à part quand sa trop faible réincarnation se faisait honteusement manipuler...  
Son auguste statut lui conférait de nombreux pouvoirs, dont celui de ramener un chien parmi les vivants. Et comme il aurait voulu exaucer son Juge ! Seulement...

Seulement ce n'était pas qu'une question de moyens. Malheureusement. Même ici, dans les royaumes infernaux, où le Chaos semblait avoir élu domicile, où les êtres souffraient sans fin dans des paysages dévastés, oui, même dans ces lieux, il y avait des lois. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, les ayant rédigées lui-même. Depuis des millénaires d'ailleurs, il s'efforçait de les respecter à la lettre. Pourtant à cet instant, il était prêt à céder. Une seconde fois, il était à deux doigts d'accorder à l'un de ses précieux Juges ce qu'il ne se donnerait jamais à lui-même : outrepasser les règles sacrées des Enfers.

Il soupira doucement... Lorsque Minos s'était adressé à lui en ce sens, la morale et le devoir l'avaient emporté sur l'amour étrange et démesuré qu'il portait à ce Chevalier... Albafica des Poissons... Oui voilà, ce Chevalier-là... Il en avait vu tellement, difficile de les retenir. À nouveau, Hadès soupira. Il allait parler avec Rhadamanthe, et celui-ci choisirait en toute connaissance de cause, à l'instar de son aîné.

\- J'ai déjà convoqué Minos, et bien entendu, certaines mesures seront prises. En revanche, ramener Garm à la vie... Comprends-tu ce que tu me demandes ? Tu dois connaître mes lois, tu pourrais me réciter la première d'entre elles ?

Le Spectre hésita, puis obtempéra, un douloureux pressentiment lui serrant la poitrine :

\- _"Jamais la Mort ne sera transgressé ; ce qu'elle prend cesse pour l'éternité son existence ; ce qu'elle fauche jamais ne se relève ; ce qu'elle emporte ne peut et ne dois revenir. Car la Mort est aux Enfers ce que l'eau est à la vie : une composante essentielle, qui ne doit être ni bafouée ni supprimée."_

Les dernières syllabes flottèrent dans l'air, lourdes de sens. Peu à peu, le blond prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce que cela impliquait, expliquait. L'ampleur extraordinaire que prenait son souhait. Il voyait le visage d'Hadès, son expression compatissante, ses yeux brillants. Il pouvait demander à récupérer Garm. Le Dieu lui accorderait cela, il en était intimement persuadé. Mais cette loi... Cette règle qu'Hadès n'avait jamais transgressé... sauf contraint et forcé par l'Olympe. À cet instant, le monarque lui donnait, à lui, simple Spectre, le même pouvoir que l'Assemblée divine. Incongrûment, de manière étrange qui ne le mit pas en rage, Minos s'invita dans ses pensées : son frère était-il passé par là ? Avait-il aussi réclamé le retour de son Poissons ? Probablement... et probablement avait-il vécu le même dilemme : l'amour... ou son devoir sacré de Juge et son respect pour Hadès ? Quel avait été son choix ?

Non. Question idiote. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais rencontré Albafica.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Nous ne sommes pas frères pour rien, retentit la voix glaciale et honnie.  
\- Ferme-la, grogna Rhadamanthe.

Hadès l'avait prévenu, Minos avait été convoqué juste après lui, alors il risquait de se croiser... Il devait garder son calme. Surtout ne pas craquer...

\- Je suppose que Sa Majesté t'a parlé du devoir de Juge...  
\- Humph.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste ? Il ne pouvait pas juste s'en aller et le laisser ? Mais non. Le Griffon ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise :

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû accepter... Il m'arrive de me demander... si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'écouter mes pulsions.  
\- Garm ne restera pas aux Enfers, lâcha Rhadamanthe.

Minos le regarda, surpris, déçu peut-être :

\- Comment cela ?  
\- Sa Majesté a demandé à Dame Perséphone de l'accueillir parmi sa meute. Comme ça, je peux espérer le revoir un jour... et au moins j'ai l'assurance qu'il sera bien traité, et pas congelé comme une vulgaire nugget !

Minos se figea, ses joues virèrent au pivoine et son regard s'assombrit. Il serra les poings. Oser... comparer... le beau... le magnifique... son Albafica... avec... du poulet reconstitué... Rhadamanthe allait le lui payer, il allait lui faire fermer ses petits yeux dorés, lui arracher le mono-sourcil, lui scalper sa tignasse claire, il allait...

\- MINOS ! RHADAMANTHE !

Hadès. Qui, en bon Dieu omniscient et omnipotent (sauf face à Athéna), entendait tout, voyait tout, se mêlait de tout. Enfin dans ce cas précis, il serait plus juste d'affirmer qu'il redressa la situation, faisant se taire nos deux coqs orgueilleusement dressés sur leurs ergots. Avec un petit reniflement snob, l'argenté tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la salle d'audience giudeccienne*. Le doré resta sur place quelques micro-secondes, puis repartit en sens inverse.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Éaque, qui essaya de l'aborder. Les yeux violets rencontrèrent les yeux d'or.

\- Rhada ? Je... À propos d'hier...  
\- Je suis pressé. C'est important ?

Les yeux améthystes se cachèrent derrière la frange épaisse du Garuda. D'un geste brusque, la Wyvern salua son frère, avant de poursuivre son chemin à grandes enjambées furieuses, laissant un Second Juge** hébété et tristounet.

Rentré à la Caïna, Rhadamanthe s'enferma dans son bureau. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Sobre, rangé, avec des piles bien propres de dossiers alignées sur son bureau selon leur niveau d'urgence. D'ordinaire il se serait senti chez lui. Mais cette rigueur, ce purisme même, commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur les nerfs. Cela avait commencé par les nouveaux coussins pour son canapé. La statue sur son piano. Et puis maintenant, depuis quelques jours, cette envie pressante de refaire entièrement sa décoration. De changer d'air, enfin. Il voulait un décor plus... bleu. Voilà c'était cela. Un beau bleu, orageux... kanonnesque** en quelque sorte.

Minute.

Minute minute minute.

Il ne venait quand même pas de penser à LUI ? À ce type qui ne se pointait pas au rendez-vous, qui était plus qu'insolent et à cause de qui Garm avait déprimé ? En plus, il l'impliquait dans la redécoration de sa chambre... Mais depuis quand... ? Comportement à peine digne d'une adolescente midinette ! Et puis un bleu kanonnesque, c'est quoi exactement ?

Un bleu comme ses yeux... comme ses cheveux... lui souffla une petite voix mièvre...

Non. Non. Non. En plus cet idiot de Chevalier n'était pas particulièrement beau ou quoi que ce soit.

Hum.

Bon d'accord. Il était beau. Très beau. Mais ce n'était pas son style, pas du tout. Jamais. Lui il préférait... Il préférait... Il ne savait pas. Contrairement à Éaque qui était relativement débauché, lui-même ne s'était jamais intéressé à ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kanon ne convenait pas. Et ne conviendrait jamais. Non. Alors autant laisser tomber les histoires de kanonnesque et tout le reste.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Pourtant, dès le lendemain, Rhadamanthe dut bien s'avouer une chose : l'ancien Marina lui manquait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir d'autres personnes, des qui ne viennent pas des Enfers. Et le bleuté était son seul contact. Voilà. Et puis comme ça il ne croiserait ni Éaque, ni Minos. C'est ainsi que pendant la pause de midi, une Wyvern s'échappa des Enfers avec plus de discrétion qu'un lapin échappant à un renard - en l'occurrence, ils étaient deux, et étaient un chouia plus gros qu'un renard - .

Un portail inter-dimensionnel prit en catimini le mena directement sur les plages libres d'accès autour du Sanctuaire. Peut-être Kanon y était-il ? Étrangement, Rhadamanthe était persuadé que le Chevalier devait adorer se balader ici, admirer la mer, le ciel... La nuit surtout, cela devait être vraiment magnifique. Apercevant un bout de bois poli par le sel marin, il se pencha pour l'attraper, tout en jetant un œil derrière lui, cherchant Garm. Le chien n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il courait après ces machins noirs. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui, mais le blond ne s'inquiéta pas. Il arrivait régulièrement que l'animal aille se balader seul, généralement pour chasser des chats... ou une jolie femelle. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Décidant de prendre le temps de se poser un petit coup - ce coin de littoral était superbe, on avait une jolie vue sur la mer, coupée à droite par le quasiment légendaire Cap Sounion, et à gauche par des falaises. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer, et il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Garm allait bientôt arriver, avec sa tête de bon gros chien heureux. Peut-être même qu'il aurait ramené Kanon. Un pique-nique, ça pouvait être une bonne idée, non ? Un pique-nique entre amis... D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce midi...

Pas eu le temps, il s'était échappé des tribunaux infernaux, il avait besoin d'air, pas de la poussière de la paperasse !

Le soleil poursuivit sa course dans le ciel. Rhadamanthe était toujours assis à la même place, ses bras entourant ses jambes, le menton posé en équilibre dans le creux entre ses genoux. Il fixait l'horizon, la mer. Garm était long, tout de même. Il devrait peut-être le chercher ?

Non, mauvaise idée. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui interdisait de faire la moindre tentative de recherches. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, de la vapeur. Il voyait tout par flash, incapable de relier les informations entre elles. Mais une certitude s'imposait à lui : bouger d'ici, changer d'endroit, cela briserait la magie. Cela serait une très mauvaise chose. N'était-il pas paisible ici, avec la mer et le ciel ? Son âme de dragon s'éveillait un peu en lui, exaltait son sentiment de liberté. En restant là, à songer, à observer, à s'émerveiller, c'était comme retrouver ses ailes perdues.

Son esprit, lui, semblait ne les avoir jamais quittées. Il se débattait dans ce corps lourd, massif, une entrave à ses désirs de voyage. Il voyait le soleil, qui imperceptiblement se rapprochait de la ligne d'horizon. Il voulait le rattraper, voler jusqu'à lui comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, les larmes inondaient ses joues, lorsqu'enfin son âme puisa dans le douloureux éclat la force de s'élancer.

Une secousse. Une secousse et il planait. Vers le Soleil. Dont la lumière était inoffensive à présent. Il était trop loin, trop éthéré. Parce qu'être un esprit, c'était extraordinaire. Il se rendit compte que désormais, l'astre du jour lui était indifférent. Il n'aspirait qu'à naviguer entre les multiples couches dimensionnelles, qu'à explorer les entre-deux mondes, qu'à se laisser porter par des courants invisibles. Il se sentit sombrer avec délice.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

TAC.

Un pas.

TAC.

Un pas.

TAC.

Un pas.

Une pause.

\- Moi qui pensais être le seul à faire ça !

Froissement de vêtements.

\- Hey ! Tu vas t'choper un torticolis si tu reste tordu comme ça...

Voyant le peu de réaction du bel endormi, le nouveau venu lui secoua l'épaule, tournant le visage immobile vers la clarté lunaire :

\- Hé... Ça v...

Mouvement de surprise. Bouche bée, l'homme reste quelques instants à cligner des yeux.

\- Ce visage... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, cet idiot ? soupira-t-il plus doucement.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*giudeccienne : de Giudecca. Oui j'invente des mots. Chuuut.

**kanonnesque : à la Kanon. Mes néologismes sont la subtilité même.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Incapable de dormir - et ce n'était guère étonnant, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien - , le second Gémeaux était sorti en douce et béquilles du Troisième Temple, déterminé à tromper son insomnie par un peu d'exercice physique. Au rythme des tac-tac réguliers qui l'environnaient depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, le bleuté s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers sa plage préférée, à proximité du Cap Sounion. La vue y était magnifique, les vagues et le vent y étaient doux, domptés par les falaises qui entouraient cette petite baie. Avantage supplémentaire : peu connue des habitants du coin, le lieu était vide et calme, silencieux, invitant à la méditation... Shaka aurait d'ailleurs adoré, mais ce n'était pas Kanon qui allait lui en parler ! Manquerait plus que cet illuminé se ramène avec ses disciples fanatiques, envahissant ce que l'ancien Marina nommait son jardin secret.

Et cette nuit-là, en vérité, il n'avait besoin que de ça, de la solitude. Loin de son frère en mode mère-poule, loin de ses amis un poil trop attentionnés. Oui, il n'allait pas bien. Oui, sa mission avait été un fiasco. Oui, il culpabilisait. Mais étaient-ce des raisons suffisantes pour le couver, le ménager, le confiner ? Non. La seule chose que voulait Kanon était reprendre sa vie comme avant. Assumer, puis oublier le désastre. Se changer les idées. Et à cet instant, cela passait par un moment de calme et de silence sur cette plage.

Sauf qu'il y avait déjà un occupant ici. Un homme, fort et musclé, à en juger par sa silhouette allongée sur le sable. Intrigué, le Chevalier s'était approché. Un promeneur égaré ? À cette heure ? Étrange, suspect aurait même dit son cher jumeau. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kanon ne s'était pas particulièrement méfié, à tort ou à raison. Il avait interpellé l'endormi, puis, ne constatant pas de réaction, lui avait secoué l'épaule, tournant du même coup le visage vers la Lune.

\- Ce visage... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, cet idiot ? soupira Kanon.

S'il y avait bien une seule personne qu'il ne pensait pas croiser ici, c'était bien lui... Il le pensait à Heinstein, veillant sur Garm en buvant un verre de whisky et en tyrannisant les malheureux Spectres qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pas endormi sur cette plage.

Non vraiment, il se sentait un peu perdu. Il était content de le voir, comme ça il allait pouvoir s'excuser pour avoir loupé leur rendez-vous, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit dans ces circonstances...  
Un instant, le bleuté hésita à le laisser dormir et attendre son réveil assis à ses côtés, mais sa curiosité l'emporta :

\- Hé ! Rhadamanthe ! Debout !

Le blond grogna et serra les paupières, déterminé à continuer à dormir. Mais Kanon insista, tant et si bien que le Juge finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa péniblement :

\- Nnngh... Qui ? Où... ?  
\- T'as l'air de t'être pris une sacrée cuite, sourit le Chevalier. C'est Kanon, tu es sur une plage du Sanctuaire.  
\- Huuu... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
\- Là j'en sais rien, je comptais sur toi pour m'expliquer.

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête, cherchant à en chasser le brouillard. Tous ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il était venu ici... seul ?

\- Garm, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
\- Comment cela, Garm ? interrogea tout de même le bleuté.  
\- Je crois que je suis venu avec lui... mais...  
\- Il va mieux ?! s'exclama le second Gémeaux qui n'entendait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

Rhadamanthe le fixa, hagard. Il était perdu. Il aurait voulu dire oui, mais quelque chose clochait. Il était certain que son chien n'allait pas mieux.

Évidemment, susurra une voix dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas mieux, vu qu'il était... qu'il était...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Son esprit se bloquait sur cette vérité, refusait de l'admettre. Mais Kanon attendait une réponse. Kanon semblait un peu désemparé. Kanon ouvrait la bouche, posait sa main sur son bras, l'air inquiet. Alors le Juge les sentit. Les larmes. Qui roulaient sur ses joues, chaudes et salées. Qui coulaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et au milieu de ces sanglots incontrôlés, il laissa échapper :

\- Il est mort. Garm... Il est mort.

Choqué au-delà des mots, le bleuté incapable de prononcer un mot ne put que passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Rhadamanthe pleura assez longtemps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mesurèrent ce temps, en vérité. Toujours est-il que tout a une fin. La voix du Chevalier rompit avec hésitation le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Comment est-ce... arrivé ?  
\- ... C'est de ma faute. J'ai eu un différend avec Minos, nous étions à côté de lui...  
\- Il a pris un coup perdu ?  
\- Hein ? Non non... c'est presque pire. Garm n'a jamais aimé les frères. Je suppose que quand Minos s'est montré menaçant, il a pensé que j'étais en danger.  
\- Ce n'était pas le cas ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je ne risquais pas grand-chose, c'est mon grand frère. Enfin...  
\- Mais du coup que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Et bien... Garm lui a sauté dessus.  
\- Pardon ?

La surprise de Kanon était sincère. Difficile en vérité d'imaginer ce sympathique chien en train de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un pour l'agresser, le tuer. Rhadamanthe fronça un peu les sourcils, n'aimant pas devoir expliciter la scène.

\- Il a tenté d'égorger Minos, qui l'a... tué.  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ? s'exclama le bleuté.  
\- Non.  
\- Minos, le Premier Juge d'Hadès, incapable de stopper un chien sans le tuer ?!  
\- Il faut croire, soupira Rhadamanthe, un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans la voix.

Kanon resta silencieux quelques minutes, attristé, choqué, furieux. Un véritable gâchis que tout cela. Un horrible et mortel gâchis. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait.

\- Rhada... commença-t-il sans réaliser qu'il utilisait un surnom. Pourquoi te considères-tu coupable de ce qui est arrivé ?  
\- Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Je l'avais presque oublié en fait, trop concentré sur...  
\- Sur ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Pouvait-il avouer à Kanon que c'était à lui qu'il pensait à cet instant ? À lui et son absence, son silence ? Incapable de trancher, il opta pour un demi-mensonge :

\- J'étais trop concentré sur la cause de la dispute entre moi et Minos. C'est pour ça qu'il est mort. J'aurais dû le surveiller, l'empêcher de sauter.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas veiller sur lui tout le temps. Le coupable, ce serait plutôt Minos, si tu veux mon avis. D'après ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'impression qu'il a un vrai problème de violence... et qu'il ferait bien de le soigner !  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais, sourit tristement Kanon. Niveau incapacité à protéger, je peux te garantir qu'on ne fait pas pire que moi, ma dernière mission vient de me propulser au rang d'expert.

Le Juge fronça les sourcils, soudainement conscient de l'épais bandage qui entourait la jambe du Chevalier, ainsi que des béquilles qui gisaient à ses côtés sur le sable. Soucieux, il interrogea :

\- Ta dernière mission ?  
\- Un vrai fiasco, oui. C'est une bien longue histoire, qui m'a coûté cher, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ça aurait pu être bien plus terrible.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Je veux bien tout te raconter, Rhada - d'ailleurs, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? - , mais pas ici.  
\- D'accord, où veux-tu aller ? répondit le Juge en se levant doucement.

Une fois debout, il tendit la main pour aider Kanon à se relever et ajouta :

\- Ah, et il n'y a pas de problème pour le surnom.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la cuisine de la Maison des Gémeaux. Celle-ci était noire et blanche, comme le reste de la demeure, évoquant la dualité du signe des propriétaires. Ce décor froid était contrebalancé par les photos et les objets disposés un peu partout, montrant les jumeaux ou les autres Ors à différents âges. Voyant l'intérêt de son invité, Kanon commenta :

\- Ce sont de vieilles photos, elles datent toutes d'avant Sounion et la prise de pouvoir de mon frère. La génération d'Ors précédente, ainsi que Shion, était du genre moderne et relativement laxiste. Mon existence, par exemple. Si elle n'était pas criée sur les toits, je ne vivais pas non plus confiné ou maltraité. J'avais ma place ici, au Troisième Temple, et parmi les apprentis Ors.

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête. Il connaissait l'histoire mouvementée du Sanctuaire, les combats qui avaient opposés ces Chevaliers qui, pourtant, avaient quelques années plus tôt souri et pris la pose face à l'objectif. Mais bien évidemment, tout cela n'avait pas duré...  
Ayant eu le même raisonnement, Kanon soupira et se détourna des photos, conduisant le blond jusque dans la cuisine. Ils s'étaient assis autour de la table, le bleuté avait fait du café, et, quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait son récit.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Tu vois, Rhada, depuis la résurrection, j'ai pas été un très bon Chevalier. Je passais mon temps à traîner sur les plages, à boire, à agresser des Spectres... Tu en as forcément entendu parler. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu sais. Je séchais les réunions, échappait aux missions... Tu te doutes que ça n'a pas vraiment été apprécié. Évidemment. Puis ils - je parle de Shion et Athéna - ont réussi à me coincer._

 _Ma tâche était plutôt simple en vérité : superviser un chantier de fouilles de la Vallée des Rois, qui explorait les méandres de KV5, la tombe des enfants de Ramsès II. Le problème, c'est que les lieux étaient comme qui dirait protégés par des sceaux, des malédictions, des monstres... Enfin tu vois le genre. Je devais donc assurer la survie des archéologues, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien évidemment. Évidemment, j'avais étudié ce tombeau, lu des pages et des pages d'infos sur les pratiques magiques de l'Égypte Antique, je me suis renseigné sur les occupants et leur auguste père... J'avais le sentiment d'avoir tout préparé - c'est que l'on m'a dit après, en fait... - et j'étais confiant dans ma capacité à les protéger correctement. Si j'avais su..._

 _Le premier jour, nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés au-delà des premières salles, celles qui avaient déjà été déblayées par James Burton et Howard Carter*. Celles-ci étaient très abîmées, il ne restait presque rien des fresques qui avaient orné les murs. Pourtant il se dégageait déjà des lieux une sensation étrange. Il ne faisait aucun doute que des forces puissantes étaient à l'œuvre. Pourtant je n'ai rien dit, les autres ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter, ils ne captaient rien. Les relevés de ces salles - une demi-douzaine en tout - étaient faits depuis longtemps, et n'étaient guère intéressants : pas d'objets, pas de décorations murales... de simples caves, reliées entre elles par des tunnels. Le soir, on a campé là, en prenant tout un tas de précautions pour ne rien altérer. L'ambiance était très détendue, ça m'a permis de faire vraiment connaissance avec les autres.  
Outre Elena, il y avait Millie Palmers**, une petite blonde survitaminée. Les jumeaux Chandler, James et Martha, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit ; Abraham, proche ami de James Chandler, un homme joyeux avec un accent marocain à couper au couteau. Roy et Raymond, l'un grand et mince, l'autre petit et rondouillard, deux amis aux manières de dandys britanniques. Et enfin, Lizzie Hale et Olga Swiewzawski, deux femmes opposées par l'apparence, mais très semblables par leur caractère réservé et presque froid._

 _Le lendemain, nous sommes entrés dans la septième salle. Je me sentais un peu excité, nous allions entrer là où aucun humain n'avait mis les pieds depuis des siècles ! Nous allions être les premiers ! Les autres semblaient tout aussi impatients que moi : Roy et Raymond chuchotaient à toute vitesse, les yeux brillants, Millie sautillait presque en déblayant... Tout se passait au mieux. En entrant nous avons découvert un grand espace carré, semé de colonnes et décoré de fresques quasiment intactes sous leur couche de poussière et de saleté. C'était magique, Rhadamanthe, magique !  
Au début nous sommes restés sur le seuil, un peu intimidés par la solennité du moment, puis nous sommes enfin entrés. Aussitôt, nous avons senti comme un courant nous envelopper, un vent ancien, étrange, un air poussiéreux, antique, que nous venions de libérer. Même si je ne l'ai admis que plus tard, je crois que c'est à cet instant que la dangerosité des lieux m'est apparue comme une évidence. Comme un imbécile, je me suis aussitôt rassuré : ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait RIEN, je ne sentais RIEN, même avec mon cosmos. Nous ne risquions RIEN._

 _Les archéologues ont passé la journée à faire des croquis, des relevés, des prélèvements... tandis que je gambergeais en examinant les peintures murales. Leurs couleurs étaient étonnamment vives, comme si elles avaient été posées la veille. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer, nous venions de déjeuner, la cartographie de la septième salle était achevée. Elena suggéra de passer à la suivante. Nous acceptâmes, enthousiastes._ _La huitième salle était plus tortueuse, pleine de recoins sombres, de renfoncements à moitié invisibles, de caches dans les murs et le sol ; en somme un terrain de jeu parfait pour une partie de cache-cache. C'est ainsi que nous perdîmes de vue Lizzie. Elle semblait introuvable, comme avalée par les méandres de KV5. Ayant perdu contact avec le ciel, nos montres seules nous indiquaient le passage du temps, et elles nous révélèrent que là-haut, à la surface, la nuit tombait. Et Lizzie qui ne revenait pas. Nous campâmes comme la veille, prudemment installés pour ne pas déranger. Juste avant de nous coucher, nous avions laissé une lampe allumée, un point de repère pour la disparue... dont les cris nous réveillèrent en plein milieu de la nuit._

 _Je dormais paisiblement, je crois. Un hurlement perçant m'arracha au sommeil, me réveillant dans un sursaut. Désorienté, j'eus d'abord du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais : ma tente, plantée au cœur d'une tombe pharaonique. Un peu inquiet, car le hurlement se répétait, je suis sorti, pour découvrir une Lizzie défaite, les yeux rougis par les larmes, ses anglaises noires défraîchies et retombant mollement sur ses épaules._  
 _  
\- J'ai... J'ai vu... hoquetait-elle, paniquée. Une chose... qui... s'approchait... Des ombres..._

 _Pendant qu'Elena tentait de la calmer, j'inspectai rapidement les alentours de notre camp improvisé. Il n'y avait rien, pourtant, mon cosmos restait calme, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi. Et Lizzie qui affirmait, désespérée, qu'une créature terrifiante l'avait poursuivie jusqu'aux tentes !  
Comme les autres, j'ai pensé à une espèce d'hallucination, provoquée par une pointe de claustrophobie associée à un manque de lumière. Je ne pris pas au sérieux les "élucubrations" de la jeune archéologue, agissant même de façon à ce qu'elle considère cet incident comme une simple invention de son esprit. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

 _Deux jours plus tard, Raymond et Roy étaient morts, littéralement broyés par les murs de la vingt-et-unième salle. Lizzie, persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le jour, et refusant de se faire tuer par des "fantômes égyptiens", se suicida dans la nuit._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _La situation devenait très compliquée, extrêmement dangereuse. Poussé par l'urgence, j'ai révélé mon identité et ma mission. Je me souviens qu'ils ont eu un peu de mal à me croire, mais quoi de plus normal ? Il faut les comprendre, je leur annonçai que j'étais le Chevalier d'une déesse antique, que j'étais capable de miracles dépassant les capacités humaines, et que j'avais été envoyé afin de les protéger des dangers qu'ils pourraient rencontrer ici..._

 _Tu te doutes, Rhada, que la mort de Roy, Raymond et Lizzie ne les aida pas à me faire confiance... en revanche leur sentiment changea quand je détruisis un groupe de monstres étranges et difformes, tout droit sortis des fresques des couloirs. À ce moment-là, nous recherchions une sortie, il nous était en effet impossible de revenir sur nos pas, la salle 21 s'étant définitivement refermée sur deux de nos camarades... On commençait toutefois à reprendre un peu espoir... Quelle folie !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _La salle 33 nous ramena à la réalité. Elle était garnie de pièges dimensionnels : portails impromptus séparant tronc et jambes, sol qui apparaissait et disparaissait aléatoirement... Du beau travail, honnêtement ! Ramsès II, qui avait commandé ce tombeau pour ses enfants, avait dû en avoir pour son argent : la sécurité était parfaite...  
Bilan : trois morts, Martha Chandler, son jumeau James et Olga Swiewzawski. Une blessée grave, Millie, que j'avais arrachée de justesse à un portail qui s'était ouvert à côté d'elle. Et ne parlons pas des conséquences psychologique..._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Toutefois la pièce suivante nous permit de souffler un peu, de se remettre, de soigner Millie comme on pouvait... On avait bien une trousse de secours, mais nous ne l'avions pas prévue pour gérer une énorme plaie dans la poitrine. Tellement de sang, de chair arrachée... La petite blonde décéda le lendemain._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Le même jour, tandis que nous cherchions désespérément un passage vers l'extérieur, Abraham se trouva sur le chemin d'une flèche fantôme, alors qu'il traversait le premier une galerie piégée. Inutile d'épiloguer, il est..._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Finalement, Elena et moi étions les derniers, les plus chanceux. Les pièges tordus de Ramsès II avaient, en à peine sept jours, exterminés presque dix personnes, et je n'avais rien pu faire. C'était probablement cela le pire, Rhadamanthe, cette sensation d'impuissance. Je n'étais que capable de me protéger moi-même, mais je ne parvenais pas à remplir ma mission... Shion et les autres ont essayé de me déculpabiliser pour ça, en disant que le pharaon s'était entouré des meilleurs sorciers et magiciens de son temps. Ils n'ont probablement pas tort, bien que cela ne change rien aux faits : j'avais failli._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Ou plutôt non, en vérité. À ce moment, Elena vivait, je pouvais encore la sauver, la ramener saine et sauve à la surface. Nous avons parcouru plusieurs salles, désespérés. Nous ne prêtions aucune attention au décor autour de nous. Quelle importance avaient quelques dessins quand notre vie était menacée ?_

 _Et quelle valeur avait notre vie face à un sphinx ?_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _C'était l'ultime atout de Ramsès II pour protéger la dernière demeure de ses enfants. La dernière carte d'un pharaon surpuissant. Il était gigantesque, comme invincible. Il tua Elena.  
Et moi, je le tuai lui. Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai fait. Je me sentais tellement en colère, fou de rage. Peut-être était-ce moi et mes faiblesses que je frappais à travers ce monstre ? Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi peu digne de ma charge de Chevalier._

 _Un hasard lui fit détruire le plafond de la pièce pendant le combat. C'est par là que je ressortis, laissant derrière moi le cadavre d'une créature légendaire. J'étais seul._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Je suis rentré le lendemain au Sanctuaire, blessé à tous les points de vue. Et depuis deux jours je partage mon temps entre repos, soins et rééducation. Le bilan de la mission était minable, mais tous se montrèrent affreusement compatissants._

 _Pourtant je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir moins responsable, pas besoin de compassion, juste de temps._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon se tut. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la cuisine, à part le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Le bleuté termina son café. Celui-ci était froid, et, en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, le Chevalier sentit un goût salé imprégner ses papilles.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*James Burton et Howard Carter : égyptologues britanniques des XIXème et XXème siècles. Ils ont effectivement fouillé, entre autres, KV5. D'ailleurs je précise que toutes les informations données à propos de la tombe - Elena Hopkins, son équipe, Kanon et leurs explorations exceptés - sont 100 % véridiques. Merci Wikipédia !

**Millie Palmers : nom totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou personnages existants est purement fortuite (c'est valable aussi pour tous les membres de l'équipe d'Elena).


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Les larmes de Kanon. Ses épaules secouées de tremblements. La tasse désormais vide reposée, non, lâchée sur la table. Le bleuté qui s'affaisse à son tour brutalement, incapable de supporter le poids de ses souvenirs. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais connu ça ; être solitaire, il ne côtoyait presque que ses frères qui n'extériorisaient pas leurs émotions. Cette scène était nouvelle pour lui, déstabilisante. Il se sentait si inutile, alors qu'il aurait voulu faire quelque chose... Maladroitement, il esquissa un geste réconfortant envers son vis-à-vis, qui eut un mouvement de recul en relevant vers le blond ses yeux brillants des larmes qui, bientôt, rejoindraient leurs aînées déjà répandues sur les joues de l'ex-Marina.

\- Pas de pitié, Rhadamanthe. S'il te plaît, pas de pitié, articula le bleuté d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié.  
\- Toi tu... commença avec une pointe d'agressivité le Chevalier.  
\- Je te le promets.

Un court silence suivit cette réplique catégorique, typiquement rhadamancienne*. Puis le bleuté esquissa un ersatz de sourire :

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ton genre. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment : entre le fiasco en Égypte, ce qui est arrivé à Garm... Faut digérer !

Hochant la tête, le blond se leva, contourna la table. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Kanon : culpabilité, tristesse, vide. Lui-même était ainsi depuis la mort de son chien. Mais la vie continuait, et s'enfermer dans une spirale malsaine et dépressive était dangereux, inutile, tragique. Obéissant à une pulsion aussi étrange qu'inattendue de sa part, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du bleuté, le serrant contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il lui venait à l'idée de faire une telle chose, la première fois aussi qu'il avait autant envie de réconforter quelqu'un. En un combat et deux ou trois rencontres, l'ancien Marina avait pris dans sa vie une place presque plus importante que celle de Garm.

Rhadamanthe se surprit, par une association d'idées incongrue, à songer à son aîné et à son Poissons congelé à jamais dans le Cocyte, figé dans son écrin de glace. Il en voulait toujours à Minos, et il faudrait probablement très longtemps avant qu'il puisse lui pardonner, mais il s'en sentait désormais un peu plus proche. Tous deux, après tout, avaient eu l'art et la manière de vivre avec leurs adversaires une relation compliquée. Restait à savoir comment lui, Rhadamanthe, allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon était perdu. Rhada l'avait enlacé, simplement, naturellement. Et c'était plutôt agréable, il devait se l'avouer, plutôt rassurant. Une douce chaleur se répandait en lui, emplissait son vide intérieur, le sortant de ses pensées noires. À nouveau, les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais cette fois il s'agissait de larmes de soulagement, de gratitude. Il n'était plus seul. À cet instant précis, il sentait toute la compassion, l'empathie et l'espèce d'amour encore indéfini que la Wyvern ressentait pour lui, même si elle les exprimait de façon maladroite. Et ces sentiments étaient plus précieux, plus forts, voire même plus légitimes que le soutien et l'affection qu'avaient pu apporter Saga ou Milo.

Les minutes s'écoulaient tranquillement, sans qu'aucun malaise ne s'installe. Le blond était courbé au-dessus de lui, le visage à moitié enfoui dans ses cheveux. La position devait être inconfortable, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer ou s'en soucier. Plaqué, blotti contre lui, Kanon pouvait entendre les battements de son organe de vie**, une pulsation régulière et apaisante. Presque timidement, un peu ému, il posa une main sur les bras qui l'entouraient, imposant une légère pression : un signe d'affection tout simple, mais qui signifiait beaucoup et reflétait tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour son Juge.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se rendait compte que, pour lui, Rhada n'était pas un ami, pas exactement. Mais il comptait pour le bleuté, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu... Un semblant d'idée commençait à germer dans la tête du Chevalier. Une idée plutôt osée, à laquelle l'autre pouvait très bien mal réagir. Mais ce projet pouvait être plus qu'utile, et devenait au fil des secondes vital. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait mettre fin à ses doutes et clarifier ce qu'il ressentait. Or Kanon aimait ce qui était clairement défini. Tout doucement, il tourna son visage vers le blond, essayant de contenir la vague d'appréhension et d'excitation qui montait en lui...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ! s'exclama Saga en pénétrant dans la cuisine, réveillé par on ne sait quel instinct - probablement une certaine paranoïa mère-poulesque*** héritée de son usurpation grand-popale. Kanon ! Que fait ce Spectre ici ?

Et merde, merde. Merde ! Brusquement gêné, le Chevalier se dégagea des bras du blond et se leva, attrapant ses béquilles au passage, et fit face à son frère, fièrement campé sur sa jambe valide :

\- Ce Spectre est mon invité... un ami à moi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence est un problème !  
\- Quel genre d'ami invite-t-on à trois heures du matin ? questionna l'ancien Pope, suspicieux.

Comprenant où son jumeau voulait en venir, le bleuté rougit et ne sut quoi répondre, son habituelle verve le quittant en même temps que l'ambiguïté de la situation lui sautait aux yeux. Son cerveau réfléchissait dans le vide, agitant vainement ses neurones, se montrant monstrueusement inefficace. Heureusement pour lui, Rhadamanthe intervint avec froideur, un semblant de vexation dans la voix :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chevalier, nous ne sommes pas amants.  
\- Pas encore, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kanon, remis en confiance par l'assurance du blond.

Maintenant qu'il avait Rhada de son côté, il reprenait du poil de la bête, et son goût pour les répliques cinglantes revenait. Concentré sur son aîné, il ne vit pas la jolie teinte pivoine qui colora les joues du Juge. Saga, en revanche, la remarqua, et n'en fut que plus méfiant... Ce vil Spectre ne serait-il pas en train de pervertir son précieux petit frère ?! Fronçant les sourcils, il rétorqua :

\- Et vous vous fréquentez depuis quand ?  
\- Pff, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? râla Kanon.  
\- Je ne veux que ton bien, frangin !  
\- Heuu... Tu sais que j'ai bientôt trente ans ? Et que je m'en suis toujours sorti sans toi ?  
\- Mais enfin, Kanon ! Ce n'est pas une question d'âge ou quoi que ce soit ! C'est un SPECTRE !  
\- Et alors ? Nous sommes en paix, que je sache ! Hadès a été vaincu, les Dieux ont fait la paix, les oiseaux font cui-cui, le soleil brille, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !  
\- Il reste un Spectre, renifla Saga. Ce n'est pas que je remets en doute la capacité d'Hadès à les gérer, mais ce sont des fourbes qui n'accordent que peu d'importance au respect de la paix et des autres.  
\- PARDON ?!

Kanon serra le poing, estomaqué. Comment son frère pouvait-il être aussi... aussi... ! Ses insinuations étaient proprement... odieuses ! Le second Gémeaux se retourna vers le blond, souriant mais crispé, un peu honteux aussi :

\- Ahem... Excuse-le, Rhada... Mon frère est assez catégorique et méfiant...  
\- Ce n'est rien, grommela le Juge. Mais je comprends mieux ton besoin d'être seul.  
\- Oui, acquiesça le bleuté, un peu détendu. Tu viens ? On va continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre, enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas bien sûr. On y sera plus intime.  
\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le blond, secrètement ravi par cette proposition. De toute façon, l'atmosphère n'est pas idéale ici !

Ignorant royalement le Gémeaux, tous deux sortirent de la cuisine. Guidé par son ami-et-plus-si-affinités, Rhadamanthe entra dans une chambre lumineuse, décorée dans des tons affadis de vert, de bleu et d'orange. Un lit, un bureau, deux chaises, une armoire : voilà, outre la seconde armure gémellaire, de quoi était constitué le sobre mobilier de la pièce. Il faut dire que son occupant partageait son temps entre cette chambre, la plage, le royaume de Poséidon, le Temple du Scorpion ou celui de la Balance quand Camus allait squatter chez son petit-ami.  
Il n'avait ainsi jamais eu le désir de personnaliser plus que le minimum sa décoration... toutefois le blond aurait été bien mal placé de le lui reprocher, possédant lui-même deux logements quasiment impersonnels, non pas par désir d'effacer sa présence, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de marquer son territoire, surtout de cette façon futile et potentiellement coûteuse...

Le bleuté s'assit sur le lit, appuyant ses béquilles contre le sommier du matelas, tandis que la Wyvern prenait place sur une chaise en face de son hôte.

\- Alors comme ça, je serais un amant potentiel ? lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.  
\- Hé hé, pourquoi pas ! Si on oublie ton mono-sourcil, tu es plutôt pas mal ! répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

Incapable de déterminer si Kanon était sérieux ou pas, Rhadamanthe haussa le-dit mono-sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre...  
\- Ha ha ha ! Prends-le bien, idiot ! rit gentiment le bleuté.  
\- Oh... Ah bon...

Le blond réfléchissait, hésitant entre la tentation de prendre le Chevalier au mot et de l'embrasser et la sécurité de ne rien tenter. Il avait l'impression d'être à un croisement décisif, face à une opportunité unique. Il était suffisamment lucide avec lui-même pour s'être rendu compte que Kanon n'était pas qu'un simple ami, qu'il était un peu plus que ça. Ne rien faire lui semblait insupportable, manquer une chance pareille était criminel ! Pourtant sa fierté et la peur d'être rejeté le retenaient. Il se découvrait un côté timide, un peu craintif, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Près d'une minute s'était écoulée, dans un silence peu naturel et stressant. Se sentant à peu près au clair avec ses sentiments, le second Gémeaux ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir, laissant Rhadamanthe se dépatouiller avec ses sentiments. Une jolie perche avait été lancée au Juge, qui devait à présent décider de la prendre... ou pas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon sourit, croisa les jambes et tendit légèrement son visage vers le blond, comme un enfant attendant son cadeau. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation anticipée, il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, un peu anxieux. Oh, bien sûr, il faisait confiance au Juge, et savait au fond de lui que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais... et si ce boulet coincé et inexpérimenté qu'était la Wyvern n'osait pas ?  
Kanon ne pensait pas avoir le courage de faire le premier pas, une crainte forte et sourde, héritée de son enfance au Sanctuaire, le stoppait. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à nu, ou en tout cas pas le premier. Il ne voulait pas risquer de montrer ses faiblesses, donner la possibilité au Juge d'avoir une emprise sur lui. Il tenait trop à sa liberté.  
Voilà pourquoi il comptait sur le blond. Léchant pour l'apaiser sa lèvre meurtrie par son anxiété, il riva son regard bleu - si bleu ! - aux pupilles dorées et troublées de son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut peut-être ce geste, innocent au demeurant, qui, agissant comme un désinhibiteur aphrodisiaque, décida Rhadamanthe. Une courte seconde fit basculer la balance, la tentation l'emporta sur la prudence, et, tel un nouvel Icare, le Spectre se rapprocha du soleil, au risque de se brûler les ailes.  
Quittant le fond de sa chaise, il se redressa, soutenant le regard de Kanon, se pencha, et, passant une main presque autoritaire sur la nuque du bleuté, les doigts perdus dans l'épaisse chevelure océane, captura ces lèvres bien trop attirantes pour leur propre bien.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Rhadamancienne : néologisme évident une fois de plus - peut-être devrais-je réfléchir à un dictionnaire ? En tout cas on se tait et on ne juge pas !

**Organe de vie : il s'agit du cœur évidemment... L'expression, un peu particulière - personnellement je la trouve extraordinaire, dans le bon sens du terme - n'est pas de moi.  
C'est une ch'tite dédicace surprise à son inventrice, j'ai nommé Shiroitora-lili, une personne adorable doublée d'une auteure douée...  
Allez donc voir ses fanfics - sur - et notamment :  
• Est-ce si difficile d'ouvrir les yeux ? (Saint Seiya)  
• Obsession (Saint Seiya)  
• Confusion (Saint Seiya)  
• Deux Démons, une entorse et une vie (Black Butler)  
• Surprends-moi ! (Saint Seiya)  
Et puis laissez une review tiens, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Cela faisait quelques temps que l'idée de réemployer cette périphrase me trottait dans la tête... c'est chose faite !

***Mère-poulesque : en cas de réclamations à propos des néologismes, veuillez vous adresser à la direction en laissant un message à cette adresse :  
http/ www. ne-jugez-pas/ s'il-vous-plaît. nyx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Enfin ! Kanon exultait ! Les lèvres de Rhadamanthe se pressaient, délicieuses et insistantes, contre les siennes. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent finalement, avides de plus, comme guidées dans leur élan par un instinct immémorial. Ce moment merveilleux dura moins d'une minute, une minute qui sonnait comme une éternité. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, les joues rougies. Souriant rêveusement, le Gémeaux appuya son front contre celui de son Dragon.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu embrassais comme un Dieu ? questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, lui fut-il répondu sur le même ton.  
\- Étrange...

Le bleuté passa ses bras dans le dos du blond, l'enlaçant et l'attirant à lui, sur lui. Ils chutèrent sur le matelas sans se quitter des yeux. L'Or se noyait dans l'Océan. L'Océan se reflétait dans l'Or.  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, à en perdre haleine. Leurs tourments semblaient désormais moins lourds, moins empoisonnants. Kanon entraîna Rhadamanthe sur le côté, basculant au-dessus de lui. Il se blottit contre le torse du blond, admirant par en-dessous son mono-sourcil. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le Juge.  
\- Rien, rien, simplement... C'est ton mono-sourcil, il te donne un air un peu, hum... grognon, tu sais, comme certains Bulldogs.

Rhadamanthe haussa son sourcil, accentuant les rires du bleuté.

\- Tu sais que c'est totalement tue-l'amour comme réflexion ? grommela-t-il en serrant un peu plus Kanon contre lui.  
\- Ouais, ouais... désolé, répondit le Gémeaux sans réussir à reprendre son sérieux. C'est juste que dans cet angle il est inratable !

Pour le faire taire, le blond l'embrassa, utilisant ainsi pour la première fois cette méthode redoutable que le bleuté qualifierait plus tard de "scandaleusement déloyale et efficace". C'est vrai quoi, si un simple baiser suffit à vous faire oublier la mauvaise blague que vous aviez mis des jours à préparer, autant être sages comme des images... un trait de caractère qui convenait parfaitement à un Kanon sauvage...

La fin de la nuit fut douce toutefois, et les rayons de Lune qui traversèrent avec indiscrétion la fenêtre ne surprirent rien de plus que les visages paisibles et heureux de nos deux Dragons. Ils s'étaient endormis face à face, Rhadamanthe entourant de ses bras Kanon qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du blond, savourant son parfum rassurant.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Saga les réveilla le lendemain midi, commentant avec ironie mais plus d'amabilité que la veille :

\- Un ami, tout à fait, tout à fait...  
\- Oh ça va, ça va... râla Kanon. Et ferme ce f*utu volet j'ai mal aux yeux !  
\- C'est ça de se coucher à point d'heure, répondit son jumeau sans sourciller. Bon courage, Wyvern, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'un Rhadamanthe à peine plus frais.  
\- Je... pense que ça ira... fit celui-ci en clignant des yeux.

L'aîné des Gémeaux sourit et termina d'ouvrir la fenêtre, avant de sortir de la pièce. Un peu étonné par de telles attentions, surtout après leur accrochage de la veille, le Spectre resta quelques instants à fixer la porte, le regard vide. Grommelant toujours, Kanon vint l'enlacer en bâillant :

\- Tu sais, il est toujours comme ça mon frangin... Quand il est contrarié, il est chiant, pis quand il l'est plus, il est sympa ! Faut s'y habituer... J'suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui, le demi-cheval rentre de mission.  
\- Le... demi-cheval ?  
\- Ouais ouais, Aiolos. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ouais moi non plus j'ai pas trop compris, ils s'entre-tuent, ils se pardonnent, et maintenant ils peuvent plus passer deux jours sans se voir !

Le bleuté secoua la tête et se leva, défroissant vaguement ses vêtements. Occupé à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les lisser un minimum, il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Rhadamanthe vint le rejoindre, se postant à ses côtés, face au grand miroir installé derrière la porte de l'armoire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est si étonnant que ça, commenta simplement le blond.

Kanon lui jeta un coup d'œil, à la fois intrigué par ses propos et rendu vert de jalousie par les vêtements quasi-impeccables du Spectre et ses cheveux courts presque bien coiffés.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit-il après un léger silence envieux.  
\- Et bien, n'avons-nous pas nous-mêmes suivi le même chemin ? Je veux dire, on s'est battus dans un combat à mort, on s'est pardonnés, et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble.  
\- ... Oui. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une particularité gémellaire, on attire nos victimes...  
\- Un dérivé du syndrome de Stockholm ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? rit Kanon.

Rhadamanthe sourit lui aussi, avant de suggérer :

\- Tu devrais utiliser une brosse, tu sais.  
\- Pardon ?! demanda le bleuté, surpris par le changement de sujet.  
\- Et bien, pour tes cheveux, expliqua patiemment le blond. C'est sans espoir sinon, tu as vu la tignasse que tu as ?!

Kanon grogna, mi-vexé, mi-amusé. Abandonnant la bataille, il alla fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant rapidement une brosse à cheveux qu'il tendit à Rhadamanthe :

\- Elle était à Aphro, il l'a oubliée après la dernière fête ici. Tu peux me coiffer ? J'ai la flemme, supplia-t-il presque en faisant des yeux de biche - ou plutôt de Dragounet en détresse - à son petit ami.  
\- Tu es sérieux ! s'exclama celui-ci en attrapant tout de même le manche de bois poli.

Avec douceur, le blond s'attela à redonner un aspect présentable à l'opulente chevelure bleue qui coulait en vagues impétueuses jusqu'en bas du dos de l'ancien Marina. Opération difficile, car il semblait évident que ces cheveux étaient aussi rebelles et électriques que leur propriétaire. Mais notre Wyvern était du genre persévérant.  
Après une vingtaine de minutes de combat acharné, elle soupira de soulagement et lissa une dernière fois de la main les mèches ondulées du bleuté. Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond, interrogateur :

\- Fini ! répondit Rhadamanthe à cette interrogation muette.  
\- Merci, sourit Kanon avant d'embrasser passionnément son blondin-rien-qu'à-lui-tout-seul. Je crois que tu as raison, poursuivit-il, on devient inséparables, comme mon frangin et son demi-cheval !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement, imaginant le bleuté le suivre partout, l'accompagner au tribunal, aux réunions avec Hadès... Enlaçant le Chevalier, il l'entraîna hors de la pièce, balayant sa faible opposition par un "J'ai faim !" catégorique. L'estomac, c'était sacré après tout !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Deux semaines plus tard, au palais de la Caïna..._

Le téléphone de Kanon sonna, faisant retentir le refrain d'ABBA* dans tout le salon, et interrompant du même coup la sonate que jouait Rhadamanthe.

\- Désolé, désolé, Rhada, s'excusa le bleuté en regardant l'écran. Oh ! Mais c'est Sosso ! Je reviens tout de suite, chéri, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond ne protesta pas, et l'ex-Marina sortit prendre l'appel, tout excité.

\- Allô, Kanon à l'appareil !  
"C'est Sorrento, mais ça tu dois le savoir... Ça faisait longtemps !"  
\- Tu parles que ça faisait longtemps ! Moi et Rhad on hésitait même à te rendre visite... Enfin surtout moi, mais voilà !  
"Solidarité de couple ? Ha ha ha ! Tu n'as pas changé toi !"  
\- Comme tu vois ! Bon, plus important, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas appelé UNE SEULE FOIS depuis que je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enfin casé ?!  
"Et bien..."

À l'autre bout du fil, la voix de la Sirène était un peu hésitante, comme émue. Kanon pouvait presque voir la teinte cerise qui devait colorer les joues du Marina.

"Je... Quand tu m'as dit que toi et Rhadamanthe vous aviez conclu, et bien... Je... J'ai décidé de... de... de prendre mon courage à deux mains et..."  
\- NOOOOOON ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déclaré ?!

Kanon avait presque hurlé tant il était enthousiaste. Son timide de meilleur ami, oser ENFIN se déclarer à celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis si longtemps ? C'était tout bonnement génial !

"Oui... Et, tu sais quoi ? Jul... Enfin Poséidon m'a dit oui !"  
\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama, ravi, le cadet des Gémeaux.  
"Évidemment ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai pas donné de nouvelles, nous étions en voyage du côté d'Hawaii ! Un temps magnifique, une plage privée... Le rêve !"  
\- Wahou ! siffla le bleuté. Il fait pas les choses à moitié lui !  
"Tu as raison", rit le Marina. "Il est extraordinaire, et adorable, et..."  
\- Et tu l'aimes, compléta avec émotion Kanon.  
"Exactement... Vous devriez passer un de ces quatre, tous les deux !", proposa Sorrento.  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit chaleureusement le bleuté. La semaine prochaine on va en Égypte, mais après on est libres !  
"Bon et bien... Tu me rediras une date, OK ?"  
\- Yep ! À plus, Sosso !  
"Porte-toi bien Kaka !"

Ils raccrochèrent et le Chevalier regagna le salon. Il constata en entrant que Rhadamanthe s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé et lisait un journal qui traînait sur la table basse. Kanon alla se blottir contre lui, et le blond se tourna vers son amant :

\- Alors ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
\- Oh, pas grand chose finalement, mais il est en couple avec Poséidon ! Avec Poséidon, tu te rends compte ?!  
\- Et bien...  
\- C'est tellement génial, génial, génial ! Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots ! l'interrompit le bleuté.  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Sorrento est une quiche niveau sentiment, un vrai boulet ! C'était pas gagné pour lui de se dévoiler... et il l'a fait !

Rhadamanthe sourit et passa, attendri, un bras autour des épaules de Kanon, déposant un baiser sur son front :

\- Et c'est tout ?  
\- Ah ! Non, il nous invite à venir le voir un de ces jours... J'lui ai dit qu'on pouvait passer après notre voyage en Égypte.  
\- Je vois... Tu dois avoir hâte !  
\- Oui oui oui ! Ils se ressemblent tellement ces deux-là, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent former un couple marrant !  
\- Toi alors... râla faussement le blond. Tu es incorrigible !  
\- Que veux-tu, on ne me changera pas !  
\- Ça, j'avais compris ! rétorqua Rhadamanthe en éclatant de rire, se moquant gentiment du côté taquin de son amant.

Amant qui, pour le faire taire, l'embrassa... Approche redoutablement efficace avec l'un comme avec l'autre, de toute évidence...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Les hautes falaises de la Vallée des Rois chauffaient sous le soleil, offrant aux visiteurs un paysage aride et rougeâtre, d'une beauté sauvage et majestueuse. D'un pas sûr, vêtu d'un short large et d'un T-shirt, Kanon guidait Rhadamanthe dans cet environnement sec, le conduisant sans hésitation vers une tombe à moitié cachée, à l'extrême Est de la vallée. À quelques centaines de mètres à peine, le bleuté devinait encore la forme rebouchée du cratère que le sphinx avait ouvert, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Depuis, le tombeau avait été nettoyé par une équipe envoyée par Mâât, déesse égyptienne de la Justice qui avait décidé de réparer les dommages causés par les enchantements du peuple qu'elle protégeait en annihilant toutes les traces de magie que contenait la tombe. Mais cela ne ramènerait pas les morts. Les malheureux archéologues étant officiellement portés disparus dans le désert, jamais leurs proches ne sauraient la vérité, ni ne connaîtraient leur triste destin.

Kanon secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées déprimantes. Il n'était pas là pour pleurnicher. Sentant sa peine, Rhadamanthe lui prit la main et la serra doucement en signe de soutien. Le bleuté lui sourit.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? questionna la Wyvern.  
\- Oui, répondit avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait le Gémeaux.

Le blond hocha la tête, et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du tombeau. Kanon pouvait presque les revoir... Elena... Millie... Roy et Raymond... Les jumeaux Chandler... Abraham... Lizzie... Olga... Il cligna des yeux, ravalant une larme agaçante. Il entra à l'intérieur, suivi par Rhadamanthe. Rien n'avait changé, c'était les mêmes pierres, les mêmes murs, les mêmes voûtes... même s'il n'y avait plus ce odeur sombre et étrange, cette odeur de magie, qui alourdissait auparavant l'air de la tombe. Le lieu avait été comme purifié. Et en voyant cela, lui, Kanon, se sentait enfin à peu près en paix.

Il se tourna vers son amant qui jouait avec son pendentif en forme de chien, un tic usuel chez le Juge. Le bleuté était ému, souriant et pleurant en même temps :

\- Je savais qu'on avait bien fait de venir, je me sens vraiment mieux !  
\- Je vois ça, répondit Rhadamanthe en lui tendant un mouchoir. Tu veux rester encore un peu ?  
\- Non, non... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon...

Le blond acquiesça, et attrapa la main de Kanon, l'entraînant à sa suite sous le chaud soleil d'Égypte. Toujours main dans la main, ils se mêlèrent à un groupe de touristes américains, Rhadamanthe traduisant au Chevalier les explications de la guide sur tel ou tel tombeau. Ils avaient décidé de passer cette semaine comme deux simples mortels en vacances normales, visitant la Vallée des Rois, Louxor, Thèbes, Memphis, et, pourquoi pas, Le Caire et Alexandrie... tout était possible à la vitesse de la lumière !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*le refrain d'ABBA : si vous êtes curieux de savoir de quel refrain il s'agit, et bien je pensais tout simplement à celui de _"Give me a man after midnight"_. Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le texte parce que je me suis rendue compte que la plupart des chansons d'ABBA conviendraient comme sonnerie pour Kanon ;)


End file.
